The Lesson Learned
by leeloo2606
Summary: Olivia Malfoy knew nothing about her father's, Draco, past. Now she is living at his old house and going to his old school. What will she learn and who will she meet?
1. The Letter

**A/N: This chapter has been newly revised nothing major just a little editing thanx to my wonderful Beta! Enjoy**

The Letter

Olivia had her father's eyes; the same piercing light gray eyes that sometimes looked transparent next to the paleness of her skin. People always told her that she looked just like him and she never grew tired of hearing this fact. She was his daughter after all, and reminding her of this simple fact was the greatest compliment anyone could ever give her. She was proud to have her father's eyes, mannerisms and disposition. She was proud to have a father like Draco Malfoy.

Olivia's regard for her father was something that was so deeply ingrained in her that she doubted whether anyone would ever be able to convince her that he was anything less than an angel. Her feelings were quite different from those of a typical father-daughter bond where a daughter's love is just assumed. No, her love was far more than an assumption. It was a force. A force that kept her alive and gave her hope for the future: the hope of being able to cope through difficult times and overcoming loneliness just as he had done. As a single parent he had done his best in raising her, giving her twice as much attention, so she that she would never feel the void that came with the absence of maternal love. But despite the fact that they could not call themselves a complete family, Olivia was satisfied by the love her father showed her.

They had lived in Ireland ever since she had been a baby, and she had never once met another member of the Malfoy clan. When Olivia became old enough to question this, her father had told her that this was because he had been an only child and her grandparents had long since passed away. She eventually learned to accept the fact that she didn't have the many aunts, uncles, and cousins that most of her friends did. But she was content in having a father who loved her.

Then, there was also the fact that none of the other children had a father who was a wizard.

She had learned the difference between a wizard and a Muggle at the tender age of three. They had been in the living room of their small house when her father had taken out his wand and with it conjured a fire. Olivia had seen her father take out his wand many times before, but this was the first time that she truly understood what had happened. Her father had made fire appear out of thin air.

"Mary's daddy uses wood! He doesn't have one of those," Olivia had said, pointing a chubby little finger at the wand which had disappeared behind the waist of Draco's jeans. She had been sitting on the table with a cookie in her hand, watching him.

"Mary's daddy is not a wizard, Oli," Draco had answered, somewhat surprised by his young daughter's rather perceptive comment, "so he has to do it his own way."

"Why?" she had rejoined, her mouth full of cookie.

"Because there are some people that are wizards or witches and some that are not. We call them Muggles."

"Oh," Olivia had answered, her voice indicating that she had lost interest in the subject.

Draco had not deemed it necessary to explain that there were many things in the world that would be different for Olivia because she was a witch. She was too young to understand that the difference between the two worlds existed on a scale that was much larger than the simple way of lighting a fire. So Draco had left it at that. As time went on, he began disclosing the more important aspects about their way of life. So it was a hardly a matter of surprise that when Olivia had turned eleven she received her letter from Ireland's Academy of the Magical Arts. She understood that although she and her father lived in an all Muggle community, there were also many communities of wizards and witches all over the world. And just as there were schools for Muggle children, there were schools for magical folk as well. The sadness that she had felt at the thought of staying away from her father was quickly quelled by excitement at the prospect of learning magic.

The last few days before the start of term had been an eternity of suspense. Her thoughts had been based solely on her expectations of what she would soon be learning. She could not therefore be blamed for failing to notice the worry that was palpable from her father's demeanour.

He'd certainly had reason to worry. He was after all sending the last known descendant of the Malfoy family back into the wizarding community after having spent so many years in seclusion. He'd been worried that his name would still be connected with the events that had transpired long ago; events that had gone down in the annals of magical history because they had involved the darkest wizard ever known: Lord Voldermort, and the infamously famous Harry Potter. These events had left Draco in an ominous position; a position that teetered on the brink of betrayal and murder. He had emerged in one piece, but the emotional and mental scars had taken years to heal. He had, however, begun to rebuild his life once again. For a while it had seemed as though it would be easy. He had moved to a remote country, far away from anyone he had ever known. He had met and married Olivia's mother Cara, a Muggle, and for a while everything had went on well. That is, until Cara had died giving birth and he was left to care for his child alone.

Here again he had emerged successfully, raising a beautiful and healthy daughter. He had known that as long as they lived in a Muggle community he could control what she would learn regarding his past. Deep down, he knew that once she started her magical training it would be more difficult to filter the information she received. In order to help relieve some of his anxiety on the matter he had researched the magical education available in their area and had found a small private academy that seemed like the perfect place. The lesser the number of people at the school, the better were the odds were that they would not remember the name Malfoy and its significance in history.

It seemed as though his plan had worked. Olivia had returned from her first year at the academy as excited as she had been when she had left, eager to show her father all she had learned. Other than a few curious stares she had received from some students and teachers at the mention of her name, Olivia had not noticed anything unusual. And so the time passed. For five years Olivia returned from school more knowledgeable in magic than when she left. It seemed as though Olivia was satisfied with the way her life was progressing.

Little did Draco know that soon everything that he had rebuilt, everything that he had tried so hard to keep hidden, would all come crashing down. It all started with a letter…

It was a hot night, early in the summer. Olivia was reading a Muggle magazine and listening to the IWWN or the Irish Wizarding Wireless Network. They were playing classical music and the screeching voice of the lead singer from the band, "The Weird Sisters" filled the entire house. She could vaguely make out her father voice, humming lazily to the tune. Olivia was so immersed in an article, "Top Ten Ways to Tell He's Into You," that she hardly noticed a large gray owl zoom in through the open window and land on the sofa. It hooted impatiently. She looked up from the floor in front of the empty fireplace and noticed the owl. An envelope was tied to its leg. Expecting it to be a letter from one of her school friends, she untied it. The owl nipped her finger approvingly and soared out through the window. She tore open the envelope and was about to take out the letter when she realized that it wasn't addressed to her. Her father usually received letters from her school but not this early in the summer. Curiously she turned the envelope in her hand but did not recognize its wax seal.

"Hey, Daddy, "she cried out. "There's a letter for you."

Draco came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel. "From school? Isn't it a little too early for those? "

Olivia shrugged as she handed him the half open letter and took her place on the floor. She caught the fading notes of the song playing on the wireless and sighed heavily. Summers were always so relaxing. She picked up her magazine and had just opened it, when she realized that her father had not moved since she had given him the letter. He was standing in the kitchen doorway, a towel slung over his shoulder. He was staring at the letter, his mouth opened slightly, as if suppressing a sound of surprise.

Olivia rose quickly. "Daddy, what's wrong? What does it say?" she said, her voice urgent.

As if awakening from a trance, Draco looked at his daughter and then slowly back down at the letter. He walked over to the nearest armchair, rather weakly, she noticed, and sat down.

"What is it?" she asked. She had never seen her father in such a state. He had always been strong and composed.

He looked over at her and as she stared into her father's gray eyes, she noticed that there was a hint of pleading in them. "Olivia, if I asked you to do something, something that would require a tremendous sacrifice on your part, would you do it, for me?" he said, turning away from her, unable to hold her gaze any longer.

"Yes, of course but please tell me what's wrong? You look worried," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently. "You mustn't ask any questions. Just go to your room and begin packing," he said calmly.

"Packing? Where are we going?" She knew she wasn't supposed to ask questions, but she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"We are going to England, Oli. Now please pack. We haven't much time."

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	2. Malfoy Manor

**A/N: New revisions to this chapter. please read and tell me what you think. Thanks to my wonderful Beta for all the support. Rock On!**

Malfoy Manor

The next few hours were a blur for Olivia to say the least. As soon as she had finished packing, which was quite strenuous since she had no idea where they were going or how long they would be gone, she and her father took a Muggle train to the small Wizarding Community of Solvang. Its entrance was behind an old coffee shop in the downtown district. They spent the night in an odd little room on top of the shop whose window looked down upon both, the Muggle part of city and Solvang. The two cities were separated by a dark and dingy narrow strip of back alley, which Olivia supposed no one would dare walk through. It was interesting to watch the people of either community go about their busy lives without any knowledge of what was happening on the other side. In the short span of time that had elapsed after their arrival, Olivia had hoped that her father would reveal the purpose of their surprise trip, but he had remained as quite as ever. Apart from asking her what side of the bed she preferred, he had not spoken to her at all.

The next morning during breakfast Olivia worked up the nerve to ask her father about their sudden trip. He was stirring the contents of his bowl but had not taken a single bite. He set his unused spoon down and clasped his hands together on the table, resting his head upon them.

"I have some things to tell you before you read the letter," he said. "I have never told you anything about my life before you or your mother came along. And being the good person that you are, you never once asked me. But considering the present situation, there are a few things I am going to have to let you in on. I once told you that your grandparents had passed away; the truth is that until recently that was only half true. Up until a few days ago your grandmother, my mother, was still alive." He looked up at Olivia, waiting for her reaction.

Olivia sat still, looking at her father. It seemed as though time was standing still. For a split second her mind was completely blank. Then the reality of the situation finally set in. Her father had lied to her. The one person in the world whom she thought would never fail her had kept her from her family, her life, her reality. The anger welled inside her. It was too much.

"What! Daddy, how could you? A grandmother? A family?" She rose angrily from the table, spilling the contents of her goblet across the wooden table. "I don't understand. How could you?"

"Listen Oli, I had my reasons for keeping the truth from you. Believe me when I say that I only did it because I felt it was for your own good. Of course I had my reservations. I felt guilty about keeping you from your own history. But watching you grow up into a happy and beautiful young girl, it was easy for me to keep lying, to keep you that way. I now know that it was a mistake. In keeping you away from your grandmother I was keeping you away from a family and for that I am truly sorry."

Olivia walked over to the window and leaned her head against the cool glass. She was so angry that her eyes burned. She couldn't believe what her father was saying. She watched a bird hop across the lawn in the garden beyond the window and tried to control her breathing. It was a trick she used when she was worked up or stressed out, but right now it wasn't working. "May I see the letter please?"

Draco reached into his back pocket and handed the letter to Olivia. She sat down, bracing herself for what she was about to read. The writing was sprawled and messy. It seemed as though the letter had been written in a hurry

_Master Malfoy,_

_I do not know whether or not this letter will reach you. I have had a hard time tracking your whereabouts, since you have gone so out of the way to remain hidden. Malfoy manor needs you. It is with the deepest sorrow that I inform you that your mother, Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, has recently passed away. The estate and all its belongings have been bequeathed to you, as was stated in the misses will. Since you are the last of the Malfoys, it is your duty to return to the Manor as its master. If you refuse, then the manor will boarded up and abandoned._

_I request you to return as soon as you can._

_Your most faithful servant,_

_Bascos Crowe_

_P.S. The thing that you dread will happen not. No one has remembered._

"What does this mean?" Olivia asked, wondering what it was that her father dreaded so much. Why had he kept himself hidden from his mother for so long?

"It means, Oli, that after eighteen years I am finally going home."

"Come on. It's this way."

Draco was walking towards the back of the Wardwik Transportation Station where there was a row of fireplaces connected to the floo network. Being unsure of whether or not Crowe would still have the fireplace at the manor connected, Draco had decided that they were to floo into the nearby village of Willow's Creek and then send an owl to the manor announcing their arrival. The Station was busy with commuters. Olivia had never seen so many Wizards or Witches gathered together in one place before. Of course there was her school and the neighboring magical village, but it was nothing compared to this. She supposed this was the magical equivalent of a big city. The station had a variety of fireplaces to choose from. Some were only big enough for an average sized person and some, Olivia noted, were as big as a station wagon. She stared as she passed these, wondering what type of 'thing' would require the use of such a humungous fireplace. Finally they arrived at an empty, standard size fireplace and Olivia watched her father untie a dark green pouch (purchased at the front window for twelve sickles).

"I'm going to go first to make sure everything is alright. Put on your cloak before you step in and remember to speak loudly and clearly."

She watched as her father threw the floo powder into the fire, stepped in, and cried, "Willow's Creak Tavern." She turned away as the bright green flames shot out and her father disappeared. She quickly put on her cloak, wondering why her father had asked her to do this since she hardly ever wore it outside of school. Reaching for her own pouch of powder Olivia remembered the countless stories her father had told her about the wizards who'd ended up in remote and desolate places because of their incorrect usage of the powder. Olivia found some of these stories hard to believe; especially the one that had involved a particularly forgetful witch who'd sent herself back in time. Laughing to herself she grabbed a handful of powder and threw it inside the fireplace. She stepped into the fireplace and spoke loudly and clearly, "Willow's Creak Tavern." In an instant she was engulfed by bright green flames that swirled around her at immense speeds. She watched a number of fireplaces fly past her and then, before she knew it, it was over.

Her father was waiting for her in what seemed to be a deserted corridor. "Through here," he said, pointing the way. "The owners of the tavern got tired of so many witches and wizards disturbing their customers, so they decided to add this fireplace just for floo transportation. How about we get a couple of Butterbeers and then send Boscos, an owl?" And without waiting for Olivia's reply he pushed open a huge oak door and held it for her to enter.

She found herself in a large room filled with round wooden tables. There were tall windows on one side of the tavern, facing a busy street. On the other side there was a long bar where two bartenders in crisp maroon robes were serving a few costumers. Draco led the way to the bar and ordered two Butterbeers. The bartender looked at Draco. It seemed as though he was about to ask something, but apparently he waved it off and simply said, "Sure thing sir, right away." A few seconds later two sparkling bottles of Butterbeer appeared. Draco took them and led the way to the exit. As soon as they stepped out into the morning sun and onto the street, Olivia knew that Willow's Creak was a rich village. The buildings looked as old as most of the buildings in the magical world but were much more ornate and had a more vibrant palette of colors. Even the witches and wizards that walked by were dressed in fine looking cloaks and some of the witches wore the most dramatic hats she had ever seen. Now that she was here, Olivia understood why her father had asked her to put on her cloak. Every single person who was making their way through town had one on. Not one of them was dressed in jeans or t-shirts. If she'd not had her cloak on, Olivia would most certainly have felt out of place.

"This is Willow Road," said Draco.

"Down that way is the bank, and up that street over there is Creak Ridge Hospital which has the best pediatrics ward in the country. And this is the way to the Owlery." Draco pointed up and down the main street as he spoke. Something in the tone of his voice made Olivia believe that he was doing more than just giving her a tour of the city; it was almost as though he wanted her to start memorizing its layout. Olivia shook the thought from her mind as they crossed the road. She had just taken a final sip of the Butterbeer and was about to ask her father if the city recycled the waste bottles, when the bottle dissolved into thin air. Shocked, she looked up at her father who'd turned just in time to watch it happen. "It's the way the tavern gets their bottles back," he explained. "There's a charm on them. When the bottle is empty it returns."

Olivia was silent as she thought about the efficiency of the magical community. When they stepped into the Owlery, Olivia again realized how rich this community was. Instead of an old wooden building with heaps of bones and droppings on the floor like the Owlery back at her school, it was a huge circular white room with small openings embedded into the walls in which the owls waited. There were many owls in the room and just as many wizards who seemed to be there not only to help guests with there postal needs, but also to keep the Owlery tidy. The open room (as there were a fair amount of windows) was also missing the strong stench which is characteristic of an Owlery. Draco walked over to a counter and gathering a quill and parchment, scribbled a note. When he had finished a tall willowy wizard appeared from behind the counter and asked a few questions. After a few moments Draco handed the wizard a few coins and watched him call down a small bird from one of the openings. He tied the parchment to its leg. Soon after it zoomed so fast out the window that Olivia almost missed it, she realized that her father had paid for an express owl.

"I sent an owl letting Boscos, know that we are in town. He'll probably be here in a few minutes. It's a nice day. Why don't we sit outside and wait for him?" he asked her.

They walked out of the Owlery and found a bench nearby. Olivia was glad that she had put on her light summer cloak since the sun was shining rather brightly and it was already quite warm. All around them witches and wizards were bustling in and out of buildings. She noticed a small park a few yards down the road with a few benches surrounding a large fountain. It was a very nice village and even though she'd been there for only a little while, it felt comfortable.

"This is where you grew up, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. The manor is only a few miles to the north."

"It's not a bad place," Olivia said. The comment was sincere, yet elusive. It seemed as though what she really wanted to ask was, 'W_hy would you ever want to leave such a place?__'_

Almost as if he read her mind her father said, "Oli, sometimes people can grow up in the nicest of places, but it does not mean that they will have a nice life." She noticed the finality in his voice and understood that it was best not to ask any more questions.

She turned and stared at the park once again. There were a couple of children flying around on broomsticks, their feet barely leaving the ground. After what seemed like a quarter of an hour Olivia heard the sound of wheels, and turned to see a small but beautiful carriage park a few feet away from the curb. It had an "M" carved into the side of it with a small crest underneath. The man who was sitting up front (he could not have been steering since there were no horses) leapt down and looked up at her father. The look on the man's face was hard to read. He looked frightened and ready to cry at the same time. He was struggling to come up with the proper words, when Draco stepped forward.

"Hello Boscos. It is good to see you," said Draco, holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. Boscos was an older man, with balding white hair and dark, deep set eyes. Olivia would later find out that Boscos was a squib and had been hired her grandmother.

"M-master Malfoy. I-It has been so long," answered Boscos as he grabbed her father's hand and shook it vigorously. He was watching him carefully.

"Yes it has Boscos, too long." Turning to Olivia he said, "I would like you to meet my daughter, Olivia."

"Merlin's beard, a daughter! The young master has a daughter!" Boscos laughed. There was sincere joy on his face as he shook Olivia's hand with just as much vigor as he had her father's. He continued staring at her, with a smile on his face, even after the carriage had been loaded.

The ride in the carriage was surprisingly smooth. And even though there were no horses to guide them, Boscos was up on the front panel holding on to something that looked almost like a Muggle steering wheel. Olivia amused herself by wondering what type of magic was being used to make the carriage run by itself. The best solution she could come up with was a type of homing device that would direct the carriage back to the manor. Looking out of the window Olivia noticed the scenery change. First they were in the city, passing numerous buildings that her father pointed out to be the shopping district. They passed a dress shop, a toy and hobby shop, and several little cafes. Soon the buildings were replaced by houses. Most of these sat on top of big tracts of land, as indicated by the long strips of fence that separated their lawns. Finally, after a few minutes, the houses became fewer and less frequent. They rode by what appeared to be a small forest. It was here that her father broke his silence and drew Olivia's attention to the front of the carriage. A few yards ahead of them was a giant iron gate with the same "M" marking that was on the side of the carriage. In the distance, off to the right, Olivia could see the top of what seemed to be a massive building. It was hard to see because it was covered by the large trees that lined the brick wall running along the front. The carriage passed through the gates and up a long winding path. And then, as they rounded the corner, the entire building came into view. Olivia gasped as she looked up at the enormous brick house. There were hundreds of windows sparkling in the sunlight. A huge fountain spouted chutes of water into the warm summer breeze. And a series of magnificent steps led up to what she could only assume was the main entrance. In one word, it was magnificent.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Oli."

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know, drop me a line, tell me off I really don't care**


	3. The Way Home

The Way Home

They walked up the steps slowly, Olivia was trying her best not to trip as she kept craning her neck to look around and would occasionaly miss a step. The huge double doors opened up to a main hall where there were two staircases on either side of the room. The color scheme in the main room was rich and deep. There were velvet maroon curtains drawn over the high ceiling windows, the hard wood floors were a mahogany, and the rugs placed throughout were dark brown. The furniture looked antique, it had obviously been passed on through each of the Malfoy generations but it was so well kept that it's exact age would have been difficult for anyone to decipher. She waited by the door as Draco and Boscos brought in the luggage, when the last bag was set down Draco let out a deep breath and looked around.

"This place never changes," he said with an air of regret. "Let's see if we can't have a spot of lunch before we take the grand tour."

They left their bags and proceeded into the kitchen. The kitchen itself was almost as big as their house in Ireland. There was a large fire pit, a brick oven grill, and what looked to be a refrigerator up against the far side of wall. A large array of copper pots and utensils hung deliberately from the ceiling. Olivia and Draco had mince meat pies and pumpkin juice on top of the marble counter in the middle of the room. Boscos had brought in a couple of stools for them to sit on and even joined them for a bite. Lunch was quite hurried and Olivia noticed that the men were eager to talk but kept the conversation light for her sake. Finally, after Olivia had taken her last bite of pie the dishes were cleared, Draco spoke to Boscos.

"If you don't mind, I would like to take my daughter on a quick tour of the manor and show her to her room. You and I can talk while she unpacks her things." Looking over at Olivia he spoke next, "Let's start with the downstairs."

Through a couple of wooden screen doors the kitchen connected to the main dining hall. The hall ran the entire length of the house. There were two crystal chandaliers lined with candles and a long table that Olivia was sure could seat every student in her year. To the far left of the dining hall was the informal dining room. It was a smaller room with a circular oak table and high backed chairs. There were a number of lit torches secured to the wall. The rest of the downstairs included a two-story library, a formal waiting room and parlor, an informal waiting room, a large den with a long fireplace and large family portraits, and a few small spare bedrooms.

The upstairs of the mannor was not as easily laid out. At the top of the main staircases were two large hallways that crossed from the front of the house to the back. The right wing of the house contained most of the bedrooms including the second master bedroom and bathroom which now belonged to Olivia. The other side of the house contained the manor's master chamber, which was made up of an enourmous bedroom, an almost equally large bathroom, a sitting room, and a library. Draco pointed out some of the other rooms as they passed and on occasion he even opened the door so they could peek in. There were however, a few doors that remained closed and he often did not offer an explination as to what was behind them. He explained that the house also had a third floor, which was alot smaller then the rest of the mannor, and whose use was a bit more private, a basement, and a sub-basement. When at last Draco had shown his daughter all that he wanted to, he led the way back to her bedroom.

"Take a look around, i'll go downstairs and get your bags," he told her as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

The first thing that Olivia noticed about her room, and about the rest of the house, was how dark it was, There were plenty of windows but they were all so heavily draped that very little light, if any, came through. The second thing she noticed was that her entire house in Ireland could have easily fit into the room with space to spare. There was a large canopy bed with wooden steps that led up to the top of the mattres. At the foot of the bed there was a bench that doubled as a storage chest, she could see the hinges hidden under it's pillows. Directly in front of the bed was a large fireplace with a potrait of a garden above the mantel. To the right and towards the back of the room there was a small library space with high built in bookshelves. an armchair, and a large writing desk. There were also plenty of windows. The furthest one, she saw, led to a large balcony. Olivia approached the largest of the windows which it had a built in sitting bench at its base, and pulled open the wooden shutters. The sunlight poured into the dark room brightening it up a little. Beyond the window was a very well kept garden with plenty of beautiful roses. Olivia was sure that once the windows were opened the room would be filled with their sweet aroma. Standing up, she looked about the room deciding that she could be fairly comfortable staying there for the while that they were in Willow's Creak, although her room could definately use a woman's touch.

The door to her room opened and her father stepped in with her bags. "Boscos and I are going to have a talk," he said. "Why don't you unpack and get a little more aquainted with the room. we'll take a walk around the grounds when I get back."

"Okay," she answered. There was something that she had been dying to ask him and she couldn't surpress it any longer, "Daddy, how long are we planning to stay here?"

"We'll talk about that on our walk Oli, i'll be back in a moment."

She didn't like the way he looked at her when he answered. She heard something hidden between his words. Taking it as a sign, she supposed their stay would be longer than she had anticipated.

The unpacking of her things went fairly quickly since she hadn't brought to much with her. She found her closet behind two screen door. It was a walk in and aside from a couple of hanging robes in the corner, it was completely empty. When she hung her clothes she found that only a small portion of it had been filled. Thinking that no one could ever posses enough clothes to fill the closet she closed the doors and looked around for the bathroom. Aside from the doors to the closet and the one leading to the hall, Olivia could not see any others. She walked around the room looking for some sort of door handle when she noticed a portrait of a waterfall. The picture was mostly still except for the movemant of the fall. Unable to resist the urge, she reached out and touched the picture. At first, all she felt was canvas but when she reached the waterfall where she instantly felt the sensation of cool running water. She moved her hand in a bit futher and then felt something hard. Surprised Olivia pulled on it and stepped into a room. She had found the bathroom.

A while later, she had arranged all her toiletries in the enormous bathroom and had even comtemplated taking a bath in the miniature pool she assumed was the tub, when her father called out. "Oli, are you about ready for our walk?" She appeared from the bathroom and he asked her, "How do you like the room?"

"It's beautiful daddy, a bit dark though."

"You can change it if you'd like. Come on let's go." He led her out of the room.

They climbed down a small staircase that led to the parlor. The large curtains were open and outside Olivia could see that aside from a large house, they were sitting on a massive piece of land. They walked out onto the back porch and down stone steps that led into the garden and headed for the trees beyond. There was a small dirt path that dissapeared through the trees which they imediately followed. Although it was getting late in the afternoon the sun was still shining bright and Olivia found the cool shade of the trees refreshing. They walked slowly her father leading the way.

"I want to apologize again Oli, for springing this news on you so suddenly. I know you must be angry with me, you have every right to be," He paused here as the path rose a little, they were both breathing heavily.

"I don't think i'm angry anymore daddy, I was just a little disappointed that you lied to me. I never expected you would be capable of doing something like that. I trust you so much, it just hurt that's all." She turned towards and noticed that his face looked a little hurt. 'That's new', she thought he is never that easy to read.

"I am going to try to shed some light on what I did. Maybe when you learn the reasons why I felt I had to do it, you will forgive," he added. Olivia nodded in agreement even though she had already forgiven him. He was her father after all, yet she couldn't deny wanting to hear his explanation. They continued walking and Olivia knew that their talk was far from over. They came across a small brook where there was a patch of grass underneath an old oak tree. It was here where they finally stopped. Draco sat down and Olivia followed.

"I can't pretend that I had a good childhood Oli. My life at the manor was so chaotic. Full of misery and despair that no child should ever have to feel. Don't worry," he quickly added noting her expression. "It's just that, well you see... I was constantly trying to impress my father but it seemed that no matter how hard I tried, I was never good enough. Your grandfather was a difficult person to love and because of his stubborness, I was driven into a world that may not have been the healthiest alternative for me. I felt frustrated and alone and I suppose you can say that I behaved recklessly in the hopes that he would finally begin to really look at me as a father."

"What kind of world were you driven to," Olivia asked noticing at once how vague her father was being. He was keeping something.

"Let's just say that I did things that I am not proud of."

"And grandma...was she...?" she asked. Her father's eyes grew tired and sad.

"Your grandmother did everything she could for me. I suppose she loved me in her own way, I mean she did leave me everything in her will, didn't she?" He said this as if he was trying to convince himself of it as well. "But her love only went so far, it was father who truly ran the house, and when your grandfather set out on me there was nothing she could do but stand back and watch. Sometimes I think that the reason I kept you from them was because I didn't want you to be a part of that life."

She couldn't picture living with such people, having grown up in such a happy place. But Olivia supposed that not all families were perfect."You were a teenager," she told him. "Lashing out at his father for attention, it happens. If you were a difficult child maybe grandfather's strictness was a result of it. Loads of people go through that I don't see why you are so upset about what you did as a kid."

Draco didn't respond he merely looked at the darkening sky, thinking."It's just like you Oli, always trying to find the good in a situation or in a person." When he finally looked back at Olivia his eyes seemed a little warmer. 'Maybe he's finally starting to come to terms with his past', she thought. "I am never going to understand how I came to deserve such a wonderful person for a daughter."

"You're a wonderful person daddy, you deserve good things." She smiled at her comment. He got up and brushed himself off afterwards reaching out for her hand and pulling her up.

They began walking down the path when Draco called out, "You think you can find your way back home," he asked. Olivia looked back at him a little puzzled and than realized what he had just asked her.

"I'm sure I can," she said knowing then that they would be living at the manor, he had called it 'home'.


	4. One More Surprise

One More Surprise

With a little help from her father Olivia was able to transform her bedroom into something more to her liking. They moved a bit of the furniture around, taking out the rougher pieces, and bringing in a few softer pieces such as a comfy love seat that was placed in front of the fireplace, an oak armoir, and a vanity which Draco told her had been her grandmother's. With one quick motion from his wand the color of the walls went from a magenta, to a mocha color which gave the room a lighter feeling. Olivia was rather busy arranging her new room and getting comfortable around the house that she didn't realize that the school season was fast approaching. It dawned on her one day as she sat organizing her vanity. She happened to glance at the daily calander on her writing desk. The calander looked like an alarm clock, but aside from the time it also gave a read out of the date. And Olivia has programmed it to flash some of her favorite quotes ( like the one it had been flasing at that moment: "Not everything that can be counted counts, and not everything counts can be counted"- Albert Einstein) and trivia questions. It had been a gift from her father who said every office should have one. Deciding now was as good a time as any to clean up, she headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She found her father sitting in the breakfast nook looking over rolls of parchment with a quill in his hand.

"Daddy I just realized that I should be starting school again pretty soon, any idea on what the plan is?"

"You know I've been wondering that myself," he said putting down the quill. "I believe that each school gets notices of any changes in the magical community such as the kids that come of age and any new people to the area. I expect that we should be recieving post from the nearest school some time soon."

"Hey," Olivia said with sudden realization, "that probably means that I will be attending the same school as you did."

Draco noted a hint of shock in her voice that he suspected stemmed from the fact that she was going from knowing practically nothing about her father's past, to being completely immersed in it. He did not blame her in the least if she was bitter about the situation. She was starting over at a new school when she had been so close to finishing at her old one. He knew the transition would be hard. Harder still was the fact the he would no longer be able to keep his daughter from learning about the Malfoy name. At Hogwarts, she was sure to run into someone that remembered him. Deep down inside he hoped that she would get an invitation from another school but he knew that was highly unlikely.

In mid August Olivia's letter from school arrived. She had been reading in the library, thrilled at the number of magical books of it contained. Glancing around she wondered where the muggle works were kept, when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in, it's open," she called. It was Boscos, he was carrying a small envelope in his hands.

"Miss Malfoy, there's a letter for you."

"Bosco's please how many times do I have to ask you, call me Olivia. 'Miss' makes me feel so old." She has spent most of her time at the manor trying to convince him but Bosco's was so set in his ways that it was difficult

"I beg your pardon Mi-Olivia, here you go."

She smiled as he walked out of the library and then examined the letter. It was adressed to Miss Olivia Malfoy. Turning it over she saw a maroon wax seal bearing a crest with the letter "H". She opened it up and read:

_Miss Olivia Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to welcome you into the community and would like to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We hope that you will accept this invitation to attend one of the most well known schools of magic and study under some of the best professors in the country._

_Since your situation is a little more complicated we will be needing a response to our invitation as soon as possible. If you choose to accept, Ireland's Acedemy of the Magical Art's will be contacted and a copy of your record's will be obtained. The information we recieve will help determine the courses you will take during your sixth year._

_Please notify us imediately with your resoponse and we welcome you once again._

_Sincerely,_

_Didius Mezlermork_

_Headmaster_

She ran up the spiral staircase onto the second floor of the library. Here, there was a door that would lead directly into her father's smaller library where she knew he was. Apperantly, aside from leaving him the house and fortune, grandmother Malfoy had also left her son with numerous overseas accounts which had to be managed properly. It was in this work that he spent most of his time, going over piles of parchments and filling out the necessary forms. She ran into the room, barely able to hold her excitement.

"It's here daddy, it's here! The letter from a school called Hogwart's! We must respond quickly it says, so they can sort out the arrangements." As soon as she had voiced the situation she began to feel nervous. She would be starting over at a new school and had no idea what it would be like. What if she found it hard to fit in? She played with her long hair as her father read the letter. He was leaning against the front of the desk his eyes moving as he scanned the parchment. He was worried, but he knew that Olivia had to continue her education. She was a highly gifted witch, there was no doubt about that, but without the proper magical training her gifts would be stifled. Draco was torn but he knew that her education was worth more than his pride.

"Tell Boscos to get the carraige ready we're going to the village."

A few days after they had sent their response, Olivia recieved a thicker envelope. This one included a second letter of welcome, a list of the books and equipment she would be needing, and special instructions on what to do when she arrived at Hogwart's. Even though she recieved no schedule, Olivia had an idea of the classes she would be taking by the list of books. There was advanced potions, transfiguration, Arithmancy, and a few other's. The letter also said that aside from their supplies students could either bring a cat, owl, or toad if they desired. Her father decided that Willow's Creak would probably be very limited in what it had to offer so the best thing for them to do was to go to Diagon Alley, which was where most of the student's from Hogwarts did their shopping.

They set off early one morning for the alley. Their fireplace was indeed connected by floo, so there was no need to make a trip to the village. They landed at a transportation site near the edge of Diagon Alley. Olivia looked around. It was just as busy as the station back in Ireland. There were so many stores! Her father had spoken of this place very few times since they had arrived but apperantly the Malfoy family had an account at Gringotts, the bank directly ahead of them. Looking around and feeling kind of awkward with her father, as most of the older kids walked alone, she decided to let him go on ahead to the bank by himself while she went into Flourish and Blotts to get her books. Reluctantly, Draco agreed and Olivia perked up a bit as she walked into the bookstore. There were a lot of people in the store and the little aisles were cramped. She had a fun time looking at the wide range of books, like an orange book with the title "Idiot's Guide to Charms" and then, was finally able to locate all of hers. There was a line forming at the register and stepping in she began flipping through her potions book on top of her pile.

"Is this the line?"

Olivia looked up and saw a girl with short black hair and in dark blue robes standing beside her. " Yes, it is."

The girl with the short hair looked Olivia over, She was used to it, girls often stared when they met her, it was all very competitive."Are you at Hogwart's," she asked.

Olivia smiled, apperantly having passed the inspection the girl was trying to make small talk. "Yes, actually I am."

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Just turned 16, why?" Now it was Olivia's turn to ask the questions. She was getting curious.

"Well that means that you're in my year, and I've never seen you before." She was tapping her fingers on her pile of books looking extremely bored.

"That's because I just transfered."

The dark haired girl looked at her again then smiled, "I'm Poppy Parkinson." She glanced around the slow moving line as if expecting a reaction from someone. Olivia noticed a hint of conciet in Poppy.

"I'm Olivia Malfoy,and I guess it's my turn," she said as she stepped up to the register. After she paid, and was making her way to the exit she cried out, "It was nice meeting you Poppy. I'll see you on the train then" Poppy waved as Olivia opened the door and went to look for her father.

The rest of the time passed fairly quickly. They bought her robes at Twilfitt and Tatting's choosing it over Madam Milkin's, bought all of her potion supplies, and finally bought a black owl in a little shop that specialized in rare animals. The shop keeper had said it was one of the only entirely black owls in the world, and Olivia had imediately fell in love with it. Without hesitation Draco had purchased the bird and Olivia named it Mozart, after her favorite muggle composer. When at last they were making their way back to the transportation site, she noticed a number of people standing around a particular shop. The windows were bright and filled with objects that spinned, puffed, and exploded. Giving into her childish curiosity she decided to go in. Draco claiming to be to tired from the day, decided to sit outside and wait for her.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes contained the most elaborate collection of joke items that Olivia had ever seen. They even had a number of muggle magic card tricks, some of which Olivia recognized. Deciding that she would like to try a color changing quill for the fun of it, her father would probably get a kick out of one as well, she headed to the counter. There were a group of people gathered around it when she arrived, one of them had bright red hair and was wearing magenta robes, he was talking to a tall good looking boy with wind swept hair when he spotted Olivia and said, "Quills are your liking then? Why not try our scented kind, every ink has a different odor?"

"Oh, no thanks this will do for now." Olivia paid the man and started turning around when she caught the younger boy looking at her, feeling her face flush she walked away but not before catching sight of two gorgeous green eyes.

The summer ended and Olivia stood a night before her first day of school. She was sitting at the window overlooking the garden going over the plan for the next morning. She and her father were to eat breakfast and side apparate to King's Cross. This, Draco had decided, was the quickest way to get to the Hogwart's Express and Olivia had done it before. After that she was to board the train and once she got to school was supposed to talk to the deputy head mistress, Madame Nocturna, who would fill her in on the rest of the process. Olivia inhaled the summer air, she had slight butterflies in her stomach which were eased when she remembered how easy it had been talking to Poppy and hoped that she might run into her early tommorrow so she'd have company. Finally, stifling a yawn she put on her pajamas and climbed into bed. She really hoped that she ran into the tall good looking boy tommorrow as well.


	5. Back to School

Back to School

To nervous to eat, Olivia walked out the door with hardly anything in her stomach except a piece of toast and some juice, although when she side apperated with her father she gave thanks for her small meal, the squeezing feeling always made her queasy. Platform nine and three quarters was full of rushing students and their families. Draco helped load her trunk and Mozart's cage onto the train. She dreaded this part, saying goodbye to her father was always hard.

"I'm going to miss you daddy," Olivia said with a tear in her eye, she couldn't help but cry.

"Me too." Draco took her face in her hands and kissed her on the forehead, He looked her straight in the eyes, "send Mozart with any news, no matter how unimportant it may seem. You hear me?"

"Yes okay," she found his request a bit odd but didn't worry about it. They hugged one final time as the great red engine let out it's final whistle. She walked onboard the train with a heavy heart

Once on the train it was clear to Olivia that all the students had well established groups, even the scared looking first years were sticking together, probably more out of fright than anything else. She walked up the corridor rather slowly hoping to run into Poppy when a voice called from the campartment behind her. "Hey Olivia, in here."

Relieved Olivia turned and waved to Poppy as she headed into the campartment with Mozart and her trunk in hand.

"Hoped I would run into you," said Poppy as she sat back down, "you don't want to be stuck in a bad campartment on your first day. Sit down."

She was standing by the door listening to Poppy but looking around the campartment at the same time. There were three other girls already sitting down, they were all sizing Olivia up just as Poppy had done back in Flourish and Botts.

"This is Olivia," she spoke to the rest of the group and patted the empty space beside her.

Grateful to be out of the glare Olivia sat down and nodded to the other girls. They had the same air of conciet as Poppy did, but somehow thiers seemed worse.

"Olivia, here, is a Malfoy."

The reaction from the girls was unusual. They imediately perked up and seemed less cold, one even raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Poppy continued, "That's Vera Snippet," she pointed to the skinny girl with bad acne sitting next to the window, "Luvana Krane", the girl in the middle with very broad shoulders, " and Bertha Giddy." the african-american sitting by the door. "We are all sixth years and we are all in Slytherin house."

Feeling quite foolish Olivia asked, "Slytherin House?"

"Transfer student," Poppy answered the other's puzzled looks. "Hogwart's has four houses and all first year students are sorted into one of them. The houses represent the group of students that you will be forced to live and work with for the whole year. I suppose since you're new you will be sorted as well, but it's obvious you'll be a Slytherin since your father was."

Caught by surprise Olivia felt her heart flutter. Steadying her gaze she asked Poppy how she knew.

"You are the daughter of Draco Malfoy right?" Olivia nodded. "My mother was in your father's year, she was very close to your grandmother you know, and it just so happens that most of the time families tend to get sorted into the same houses."

Olivia was in awe, she had managed to meet the one girl who knew something about her father's past, but she did not want to get her hopes up, Poppy's mother had known grandmother Malfoy well, not her father. And who knows in school they might not have been close. Setting the thought aside and interested to learn more about the sorting process she asked, "Did you say most of the time? Does that mean that there is a possibility that I won't be in Slytherin?"

"Just pray that you don't get sorted into Hufflepuff, that's the the biggest bunch losers if I ever saw one," said Vera and the other's joined her in a laugh.

"Or worse," Poppy added, "She could be put into Gryffindor with all those goody-goody's. No you'll want to be sorted into the best house, and Slytherin is the best house."

Olivia was about to ask why when there came a loud bang from outside the campartment. They hurried to the compartment door to see what it was about. In the corridor there were a group of older boys laughing as a large puff of smoke rose into the air in front of them. When the smoke cleared they noticed a freckled faced boy lying on his back clutching his arm which had sprouted a fair number of large boils. He was about to reach for his wand when a deep voice called from behind of them.

"Okay guys what going on?" It was the good looking boy from the joke shop, wearing his school robes and a gold badge pinned to his chest. He looked down at the boy on the floor and helped him up.

"Why don't you leave them alone Potter." Poppy called from behind Olivia.

"Because I'm a prefect," he answered looking up in the direction of Poppy's voice, he did a slight double take when he noticed Olivia but he continued talking smoothly, "and if you don't want detention Parkinson, I suggest you mind your own business."

"What's it to you Potter? We're just having a little fun." The tallest and biggest boy from the group was looking at James with pure hatred. Olivia felt a wave of panic, it was clear that he was bad news.

"Okay Nott's let's see if you still think it's fun when I take ten points from Slytherin," he was staring back at him the same look of rage across his face.

Apperantely, realizing the show was over, Olivia felt her group move back into the compartment. She was about to slide the door shut when when she caught one last look at the Potter boy. He was staring at her but talking to the boys at the same time. She clearly heard him say something about detention whem she reluctantly followed the group back in.

"It's just like Potter to go and ruin other people's fun," Poppy spoke.

"Yeah just because he's a prefect. He's always trying to get Demitri into detention," Bertha chimed in.

"He hates Demitri, he always has. Potter is just on a power high. Honestly I don't know what girls see in him. I wouldn't date him no matter how good looking he was, no way!" Poppy looked disgusted.

Olivia did not understand why. He certainly was the best looking boy she had ever seen, and she had dated the most good looking boy in her class back in Ireland. As far as Poppy went, she doubted whether a boy like Potter would even be interested in dating her, she was rather plain looking and seemed to have a bad personality. Olivia felt guilty for thinking such a thing about someone who had been so nice to her but felt better when she thought that Poppy's interest in her probably had more to do with her mother's connection than anything else. And that Demitri character had deserved detention, the way he had ganged up on that poor boy.

A few seconds later the compartment door slid open and Notts appeared followed by the same boys that had just beem outside. He was tall and husky with extremely short hair and dark blue eyes. Poppy positively lit up when she saw him enter, Olivia thought she was going to throw her arms around him, but instead she said hello. The group imediately broke into a discussion about what just happened outside, and it seemed as if they were all justifying what they had done and angry at what the boy named Potter had done. It took them a while to realize that Olivia was there.

"Hey Poppy? Who's your new friend?" Demitri asked, while his eyes looked her over.

She did not know why but the boy was making her extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't just his size, he had to be at least six foot and was built like a gorilla, but it was the way he was staring at her. His smile was sneaky and she could only just imagine what he was thinking.

"That's Olivia Malfoy she's new here. Olivia this is Demitri Notts, he's a seventh year." Olivia could sense something in Poppy's voice almost as if she had feelings for the brute sitting next to her.

"If you ever need anyone to show you the ropes," Demitri was leaning in closely Olivia could smell his after shave, "Don't hesitate to ask."

Pulling away quickly Olivia mumbled a thanks. The group of boys soon left the compartment and Olivia was left to comfort her own bad feelings, something about that boy was not right.

For the rest of the trip Olivia listened as the girls discussed several topics, most of which included bad mouthing everyone they could think of. Poppy finally suggested, rather annoyed, that they should put on their robes since they would be arriving soon. As soon as they were all dressed and packed up, the train started to slow. When it stoped they gathered there things and stepped out onto the platform. It was a clear night but the first signs of fall were already starting to show. Their was a mild wind causing steady ripples in the dark water of the lake up ahead. Looking around Olivia caught sight of an enormous man with a lantern crying out "Firs' years, follo' me." A little a head of him were a number of horseless carraiges and she and the Slytherin girls climbed into an empty one. The ride was bumpy and Olivia couldn't help but remember how smooth the carriage was back at her father's house. She was already missing him immensly but the thought of going back to school made her think that their distance would be bearable somehow, besides she had already met a few people.

The girls had grown tired of bad-mouthing other houses so they started in on each other. Vera asked Bertha whether or not she would be dieting this year, while Bertha insisted she wasn't fat just big boned but did not seem hurt by the obviously rude comment. It seemed as though the group was used to the back and forth bantering, as no one seemed fazed by it. In fact, it seemed as though this bashing was a part of the groups dynamics. Olivia grew tired of all the negative talk and turned to the window, a little ahead she could see the lights of an enormous castle that she figured was Hogwart's. It was so much different than the tiny lot of the Acedemy back home. She was about to ask Poppy how many students attended when the carraige came to a hault, they had arrived.

The group moved up the steps and into a hall which contained even more staircases that seemed to lead to the main part of the castle. The students were headed towards a dining hall to the left but unsure of who Madame Nocturna was, Olivia fell back and called out to Poppy and her group, "I'll see you guys inside." She waited as the students filed passed her and finally spotted a tall woman wearing black robes and a feathered hat, holding a scroll of parchment. Olivia straightened herself up and walked towards her.

"Excuse me, are you Madame Nocturna?" Olivia asked trying her best to keep her voice calm.

Looking up from her parchment she answered, "Yes I am, and you must be Miss Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts." Madame Nocturna had a soft voice and Olivia imediately took a liking to her. The deputy headmistress explained that Olivia would be sorted after all of the first years had been. The sorting process would not take to long, she added and imediately after they would enjoy a large feast. Olivia listened intently and then suddenly the doors to the outside opened once more and the group of frightened first years, followed by the huge man, made their way up to Madame Nocturna.

"Before we dine," she explained to the group, "each of you must be sorted into one of the four houses. The houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. When your name is called and you are sorted you will imediately sit down with your own house. I must tell you that anything you do this year, whether it be good or bad, will have consequences for your entire house. You can earn your house points or you can loose them and at the end of the year the house with the most points recieves the House Cup, and bragging rights. Now follow me." Turning to Olivia she said, "I know how uncomfortable it must feel to walk in with the first years, why don't you walk in with me instead?"

Greatfully Olivia said agreed. She was much taller than the first years and if she had to walk in with them, she suspected that some of the other students would say she'd had an accident with a growing solution. Madame Nocturna led the way through the double doors to the Great hall where there four tables that ran the length of the room. All of the students had already been seated and there were gleaming golden plates set up on the tables in front of them. She followed Nocturna to the front of the hall where there was another row of tables where the teachers sat. One of them, Olivia noticed, was the man who had brought in the first years, she wondered what he taught. In the center was a dark man with bushy eyebrows and a long pointed hat that she knew had to be the headmaster. Madame Nocturna called out the names from her roll of parchment, and Olivia watched as one by one the first years sat on a stool, put on an old hat and waited for it to call out the name of a house. Sometimes the hat called out the name rather quickly as in Tora Bliss, "Slytherin!", and other times it took a long while. When finally all the names of the first years were called Nocturna cleared her throat.

"This year we have a transfer student," at this every head in the hall turned towards Olivia who stood a distance away. "Olivia Malfoy joins us from Ireland's Acedemy for the Magical Arts and will now be sorted." At the sound of her name Olivia thought she heard a mummur of whispers and she even noticed a few teacher's look at one another.

Aware of all the eyes upon her Olivia walked over to the stool and sat down. Madame Pince placed the hat on her head and for a moment Olivia heard nothing and then a whisper, "Well, well, well if it isn't a Malfoy. It has been so long since I last placed a Malfoy. Oh and this one has talent, yes but there's something more, something different. I say this will come as a surprise, let it be Gryffindor!"

The hat was removed imediately but not fast enough so that Olivia heard the gasp that a few students had let out. Guided by enthusiastic cheers she sat down at the nearest table and let out a sigh of relief, at least that part was over. She looked around at the other tables and found the one Poppy was sitting in, to Olivia's surprise she smiled at her, she had expected some ill feelings since she was now a Gryffindor but she seemed okay. Several of the Gryffindors smiled at Olivia as well and then the headmaster was standing up, she turned to hear him speak.

"Welcome once again to another year. As some of you may know it is customary that I make a few announcements before we eat. First the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, second there is a new revised list of banned items on the door of our caretaker Mr. Donsler's office, and lastly...well no that's all. Enjoy!" With that the golden plates before them filled with food.

Having regianed her appetite somewhat Olivia grabbed a piece of roasted chicken and started eating. A couple of the girls sitting next to her introduced themselves while they ate. There was Leticia Bradley who was a sixth year muggle born from the U.S. and Sylvia Summs also a sixth year. As they talked about various things Olivia noticed that these girls seemed alot nicer than Poppy's group. Leticia was already asking her to join them on their first trip to Hogsmead. Olivia was about to ask what Hogsmead was when she saw the boy named Potter a few places down. He was laughing with a couple of other boys and then caught her glance, emberassed Olivia imediately busied herslf with the pudding that was in front of her when she realized that she didn't want him to see her eat. Not knowing whether he was watching her or not Olivia listened intently as Leticia talked about their visits to the wizarding village of Hogsmead.

"It does get boring after a while, it eventually loses it novelty, but at least it lets us leave the school grounds for a while. Its better with a big group to, so you should definately come kay?"

Nodding Olivia saw the headmaster stand up. "Now that our dishes are clear and our stomachs full let us rest up for our first day of classes, dissmissed."

There was a thunderous sound as hundreds of benches were scraped away from the tables. A few of the older students began calling for first years and they proceeded out of the hall, not sure of where she was going Olivia waited for Leticia. They started walking towards the door when she saw Nocturna heading towards them.

"Miss Malfoy may I have a word?"

"Sure," Olivia said. "Leticia will you wait for me?"

"Actually I'd like a word with you to Miss Bradley."

Turning to Leticia she asked, "Miss Bradley you and Miss Summs share a room in the dormitories, is that correct?"

"Yes Professor." She asked her face slightly puzzled.

"Very Well then, Miss Malfoy will be rooming with you." With a slight nod she left the girls and headed out of the fall.

Leticia and Olivia could hardly surpress their smiles. It was pure luck that Olivia was to be rooming with such an agreeable person. Leticia seemed as though she would be great company, and as it turned out she was.


	6. Mistaken Identity

Mistaken Identity

The castle had so many hallways and staircases, Olivia thought she would never be able to navigate them well enough to get to her classes on time. It was also filled with so many interesting things that Olivia found herself becoming distracted as she walked to breakfast the next morning. Like the suit of armors that turned their creaky heads as she walked passed them. Leticia told her that those same armors were bewitched during the holidays to sing Christmas carols. It helped that Leticia was with her she was able to keep her on the right course, towards the great hall. At that time Madame Nocturna started handing out the class schedules. Apperantely Olivia's test scores were so high that she had made it through to O.W.L. level on most subjects. She was given advanced potions, herbology , and D.A.D.A. She would also be taking transfiguration and charms with Leticia and Sylvia. The sixth year students at Hogwart's also had free periods throughout the day A little unnerved Olivia thought about the amount of work that they would probably be having during the school year, she doubted whether those periods would truly be free.

The three of them made their way to their first transfiguration class of the year. As they walked Leticia explained that Professor Frigler was fairly strict and did not allow to much nonsense in his classroom. Sure enough when Olivia walked in she noticed Frigler standing with his arms crossed in front of the blackboard. He was a short balding man with a round face and beady black eyes, his voice was surprisingly high as he began his lesson.

"Sixth year transifiguration is extremely complicated. We will begin the year with cross species transfiguration and the basics for human transformation. A more thurough analysis of human transfiguration will be reserved for NEWT level. If you look at the blackboard," at this moment writing appeared on the board behind him, "you will find the theoretical formula for cross species transfiguration. We must first understand the theory before we can begin to apply..."

The rest of the class was occupied by taking down extensive notes on the steps of the transfiguration process and calculating the formula for deducing success rate based on the proper use of the theory. By the time the class was over Olivia knew fully well that her free periods would probably be times for her to catch up on her work. Professor Frigler had given them two rolls of parchments on the mistakes that could produce lower success rates in cross species transfiguration. She was so busy taking notes and listening attentively that she had hardly noticed that Potter was in this class as well. She could hear him talking to a couple of guys while she put her books away. Leticia and Sylvia headed off for charms and Olivia thought about starting on her homework and possibly sending Mozart to her father during her free period. She was headed out the door when she heard a voice calling behind her.

"Is this yours?" It was Potter, he was holding out one of her parchment rolls, she had left it on the table.

She tried her hardest to control herself, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, what was wrong with her? "Oh, yes it is, thank you." She nervously tuked her long hair behind her ear, and caught him staring.

"Um," he was looking straight into her eyes, it seemed as if he was struggling to speak, "I'm James Potter."

"Olivia Malfoy its a pleasure," she spoke slowly unable to break his gaze, he had amazing green eyes. Finally, "I guess I gotta go, um, thanks again for the parchment." She turned and headed for the door, she didn't stop until she got up to the common room. Finding a table near the window she sat down quickly, her knees felt weak. 'What was wrong with her?' she asked herself again. James was just a boy, she'd always been so cool with boys before, able to flirt freely without a hint of nervousness. Now, she could barely even speak to him. There was something different about him. Sure he was goodlooking with his messy brown hair and tall muscular frame, but something in his eyes spoke directly to Olivia. She had never felt anything remotely like this before, for anyone. She passed the rest of the period trying her best to read, when the bell signaling the start of lunch finally rang, she doubted she had read more than a page.

Down in the dining hall she caught up with Leticia and Sylvia.

"What do you have next?" Leticia asked spooning some fruit salad onto her plate.

"Double Potions." Olivia answered taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Eww...i'm sorry." Leticia seemed tryuly sympathetic.

"It's alright I like Potions, its very precise, like math."

"I stand by my 'eww' from before I never liked it."

"It was my dad's favorite subject here," Olivia added. "He always talked about potions with such admiration. I guess I get it from him."

Lunch was over and they packed up their stuff. Leticia headed up to the common room for her free period, Sylvia out to the tallest tower for divination, and Olivia down to the dungeons for potions, She struggled a bit in finding her way, there were so many halls, that by the time she got down to the classroom there were already a few students waiting outside the door. She saw Poppy standing there alone apperantely the rest of her group had not managed OWL's in potions, she motioned her over just as Olivia caught a glance of James talking to a stocky mousy brown haired boy.

"Oh I can't believe what happened to you, I'm so sorry," Poppy was trying her best to sound horrified, "Gryffindor! Its very strange indeed. You can't believe how sorry I am."

A little annoyed at Poppys obvious sarcasm Olivia told her that it wasn't so bad that she was in Gryffindor when the professor walked in. A short while later, Professor Nivaha had written the ingridients for a potion they had the rest of the class to complete. Unable to find a better solution Olivia had sat next to Poppy. Aside from the seating arrangement the class was quite entertaining only she and one other student had managed to get complete marks on their Warming Drought, which if done properly would provide the drinker with hours of warm comfort.

"Excellent job, Miss Malfoy, I see Ireland is keeping their students in line." Professor Nivaha said as she marked in her folder.

Feeling extremely proud of herself Olivia said goodbye to Poppy and headed up to the common room. She had some time before dinner so she decided she would send Mozart to her father. She found a piece of parchment and resolved that aside from telling him about the sorting and her schedule, she was also going to mention Poppy's mother to him, to see if he remembered her. She found Mozart perched up in the Owlery, Olivia also noticed a beautiful white owl a couple places up. She tied the parchment to Mozart's leg and gave him a pat on the head before he flew out the window. Seeing how it was such a nice day she figured she would spend the rest of the afternoon reading outside by the lake. She got her books and walked out to find a comfortable spot. There were quite a few people enjoying the last of the summer wheather so finding a nice patch of grass under a huge tree Olivia sat down and began reading.

A few chapters later Olivia closed her book determined to let her eyes rest for a while. There were a few people skipping rocks by the lake, several other's throwing around what looked liked a Fanged Frisbee, and a group of guys joking around and laughing a short distance away. Olivia noticed the mousy haired boy from before, she quickly scanned the group and imediately found James at it's center, talking the loudest and laughing the hardest, he had plenty of attention. She couldn't blame them he seemed so charasmatic. She watched them a while longer before she decided to start reading again, she was halfway through the page when she felt someone approach her. Looking up she noticed the mousy haired boy.

"Aren't you Sophia Dotson, the model," he asked. Up close Olivia noticed that he was much more broad, and by the way his shirt hugged his body she could tell he was well built.

Half laughing Olivia said, "No I'm not, sorry to dissapoint you."

"I'm Rodrick Lupin," he held out his hand.

"Olivia Malfoy," she said shaking it.

At that moment James appeared, he looked a little annoyed and flushed. "Is he bothering you?"

"No not at all."

Rodrick looked at James and spoke to him before he walked away, "Your right James she is beautiful."

Olivia did not know who was blushing more. Her face was extremely warm so she tried to cover it with her book, James laughed nervously and tried to look away.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize he was really quite nice, mistaking me for a model and all." She laughed quickly trying hard not to make it sound as though she had really believed him.

"Rod is alright. He can be a little thick headed sometimes." He stood watching her before he said, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yes okay, bye." Was it her imagination or did he sound hopeful when he said that? She watched James jog back to his group where he gave Rod a friendly push. She knew she wouldn't be reading any more so she decided to go back inside.

That night after dinner Olivia told Leticia what had happened. They were sitting in the common room doing their homework, Olivia hoped that Leticia would offer her some sort of insight on James.

"Ohh, he likes you." Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"James is probably the most popular guy in our class if not in the school, all the girls like him, but he's only just dated a few," It was Sylvia talking she was working on her Herbology paper and kept crossing out her work, "If it wasn't for his being such a nice guy I probably would say he didn't think anyone was good enough for him, but he isn't like that at all. Maybe he's just been waiting for the right girl."

" Or maybe he just wants to make sure that girls don't just like him because he's Harry Potter's son," added Leticia.

Olivia had heard the name a few times in her life, mostly from people at school. All she new was that Harry Potter had defeated one of the most evil wizards of all time. She supposed that this would make alot of girls curious about James but she knew it couldn't be the only reason. Smiling to herself, Olivia thought if she could be the right girl for him. James was definately someone whom she would love to get to know. She wondered whether they would have anything in common, not that it would matter. She was eager to see if anything would progress and she thought about the various ways in which she could help James along, after all, she was a Malfoy and there was hardly anything that she wanted that she couldn't get.

The rest of the week passed by fairly quickly, so Olivia had little or no time to think about James. The rest of her courses proved to be extremely challenging, especially D.A.D.A. There were far more spells and jinxes that Olivia had anticipated and the Professor Grandhorn was already talking to them, about non-verbal spells. She spent most of her free time keeping a little ahead of the challenging material, it helped somewhat the she shared this class with James as well.

It was during breakfast on Friday that she noticed Mozart flying towards her with the rest of the mornig owls. She also happened to notice the beautiful white owl approach James across the table,she should have figured he would own something that beautiful. She quickly untied the letter from Mozart's leg knowing it was from her father and eager to read what he had written. Leticia and Sylvia reached out to pet Mozart telling him how handsome he was. She noticed him hold his head up in a proud sort of way and then ceremoniously dip his beak into Leticia's goblet before he flew away.

Opening up the letter Olivia read:

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_First of all let me tell you that I am so glad that you have found Hogwart's a reasonable place. I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for having you start over in a new school. _

_Now about the sorting, it is true that for generations the Malfoy family has been in Slytherin house, but your placement in Gryffindor comes as no surprise to me. As you can tell, from what I've told you about my parents, you are nothing like them. Each house accepts students not only based upon their skills but also upon their character. SInce a lot of the times family members tend to have the same traits they get placed into the same house. But as you can obviously see that is not always the case, and now you are the first Malfoy to be placed differently. I am rather surprised that you were not placed into Ravenclaw being as smart as you are, but the hat is never wrong, I'm sure you will live up to the Gryffindor name._

_As for Parkinson. it is true that her mother and I were in school together, I guess you could say that we were sort of an item. But besides that there is nothing more to tell so don't worry yourself to much about it._

_Take care of yourself, and remember that I love you with all my heart._

_Your father,_

_Draco Malfoy_

There was something that her father had mentioned in the letter that made Olivia uncomfortable. If a person was sorted into a house based upon their abilities and their character, then there was a disturbing conclusion that was forming in her head. She thought about the way her father had described her grandparents. Even though she was sure he had glossed over alot of details for her sake, she knew that they were not the nicest people. And then looking around and finding Poppy and her group she remembered the way they spoke to each other and to other's, they were for the lack of a better term, mean. And then there was Demitri and his group who had gone out of their way to pick on someone smaller, and less experienced. That group was not only mean, but they seemed to get joy out of making other's feel bad. She was thinking of all of this trying to find something that might prove her conclusion wrong, because when she really looked at it, her father had been placed into Slytherin house just as they had been.

She decided she would ask Leticia to tell her everything she knew about Slytherin house. She would possibly even ask Poppy what she knew about her mother's relationship with her dad. She hoped that her father was telling the truth, that there was nothing more to tell.


	7. Getting Away From It All

Getting Away From It All

Summer passed and halfway through October bulletins were posted announcing the first visit to Hogsmead. Life at Hogwart's was growing on Olivia. Her classes were challenging in the right sort of way and she had made quite a few friends. Thoughts about her father were put on the back burner as she, Leticia, and Sylvia, discussed their plans for Hogsmead.

"We'll definitely have to visit Honeydukes and stock up on candy, my stash is running low." They were sitting in the common room comparing notes on their transfiguration homework. Only Olivia had managed to transform her snail into a slug, so Professor Frigler had assigned them extra readings. The girls were getting restless so they decided to take a break and talk about their upcoming trip. Sylvia would only be spending half of the day with them since she had made plans to meet her boyfriend Lewis Vladmir at the Three Broomsticks,

"You know Syl," Olivia said jokingly, "I really think that you are trying to brush us off. Why would you want to do that?"

"Could it be," Leticia added, "that you and Lew will be engaging in some lip aerobics?"

"Oh shut up you two," she said trying to sound severe, "you know you two really should try to get a move on, or else you'll be the only girls in our year without boyfriends."

"Don't you worry Sylvia my dear I've got my eye on somebody," Leticia said sneakily. Sylvia and Olivia stared at each other completely surprised.

"Who?" they asked together.

"My web has been cast and soon my prey will fall. And as for Olivia here, we all know it is she whom James wants. Its only a matter of time before he comes-a-knockin."

"Shh!" hurried Sylvia.

At that moment James and Rodrick were passing by. Olivia who was already aware of thier presence had chosen this precise moment to undo her hair from the knot on top of her head and shake it out in a delicate sort of way. Apperantely James had noticed because at that very instant he had forgotten there was a footstool in his way and stumbled not so casually over it.

"Oh, hello James, hey Rod, how's it going?" She said this in a surprised sort of way, as if she had not just seen him stumble.

James, looking a bit taken back, and Rodrick who was starring curiously at Leticia, came over to where they sat.

"You three going to Hogsmead?" It was Rodrick who spoke, James was still a little flushed he was sitting on the arm of the chair and concentrating hard on his shoe laces.

Suprsisingly it was Leticia who spoke first. "We sure are. And you two?"

Rodrick was still staring at her and now he wore a goofy smile as well. "Yeah, a bunch of us guys are going to go for the fresh air. Maybe we will see you there?" he asked.

It was Olivia's turn to speak next, turning to James, "That sounds pretty good. What do you think?"

"I'm up for it," he was smiling.

"Well then its settled we'll meet up at The Three Broomsticks around three," Rodrick said eagerly, "see you there."

"What was that all about?" Olivia asked.

"I think we have just been asked out on a date." Leticia said matter of factly.

"You know what Tish? I believe you're right." She picked up her transfiguration book and began turning the pages. Her homework didn't seem half as bad anymore

The next few days before the Hogsmead visit, Olivia could do nothing more than imagine what it was going to be like. She expected the village itself would be pretty basic, like the ones she had seen before. It was James that she could no longer block from her mind. She wondered whether our not they would be able to have a moment by themselves since he always traveled with so many of his friends. It would be nice to see what he was like without his group. More importantly, she wondered whether or not he would enjoy her company.

When the morning of the visit finally came the girls were in an uproar, Sylvia was all a twitter trying her best to look good for her beloved Lewis. Olivia and Leticia had a rough time figuring out what exactly they were going to wear. The whether had started turning so there was a slight chill in the air. Olivia decided on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved fitted white shirt, with a light blue cropped hoodie on top. She knew the color would make her gray eyes even more pale than they already were. She used a straightening charm on her long hair and dusted her cheeks with her favorite blush. She glanced at herself in the mirror, she was casual but she knew she looked pretty, she really wanted James to think so to.

The girls joined the other students who were headed out, downstairs. She saw Poppy and her group a little ahead and waved hello, she wanted to remain on Poppy's good side so she would answer her questions.

At Hogsmead they headed straight into Honeydukes were they spent a good amount of time stocking up on all their supplies. Olivia was partial to chocolate and ended up spending a fair amount of money on chocolate frogs and cherry stems, which were real cherries with chocolate in thier center.

"Hey Olivia, you've had Hershey's Kisses before haven't you?" Leticia was rummaging through her bag looking for her money.

"Yes I have, my dad and I used to keep a jar of them in a cupboard back in Ireland, he would use them as a reward. I kind of miss them." She remembered how her father would always tease her by saying 'a kiss for a kiss.'

"Yeah I know. I think I'll owl my mom to send me a bag, I've got major cravings."

They left Honeydukes and headed to the Hogsmead branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Just as it had been in Diagon Alley the store was packed. Olivia wondered how they made any money with all the bans the school had on most of their items. and figured that students had probably developed highly efficient ways of sneaking them in. They took their time going through the many aisles and Olivia contemplated buying a new Hands Free Quill "Voice your opinions and the quill will do the rest," the label explained.

"Those are top of the line quills." It was the same red-headed man she had seen back in Diagon Alley. "Just make sure that you aren't around to many people when you use it or it will pick up a bunch of random words. Its actually quite funny to read now that I think about it."

Olivia looked up at him with a curious expression, "How do you manage to work between two stores?"

"Huh," he looked confused but then cracked into a smile, "Oh, at Diagon Alley? No that's my brother George, we're twins."

"Well that's useful isn't it? I can't say that I'm not impressed." She laughed at her obvious mistake, looking back down at the quill, "I'll take it.".

When she found Sylvia and Leticia it was about time for them to meet up with the boys. Sylvia had run into Lewis ahead of schedule and they walked away together hand in hand. Once again Olivia's mind wandered to James, she wondered if he had soft or rough hands. She wondered if he liked public displays of affection or if he preffered keeping some things private. Then she thought about the private things they could do together.

"You have a devilish smile, what are you thinking?" Leticia said looking at her hard trying to read her expression.

She was caught. Flustered Olivia tried changing the subject."What's up with you and Rod? Is he your prey than?"

"Olivia Malfoy you clever girl how ever did you guess?" She said in her most sarcastic voice, as though the chemistry between her and Rodrick was anything less than obvious.

"Well the way you two look at each other its so, raw."

Leticia smiled just as Olivia had smiled a moment ago. "He does have a certain animal magnetism doesn't he? And the way we look at each other isn't half as bad as you and James. You two are so good together. It's fate."

Olivia thought about it for a moment. If she had stayed in Ireland she'd probably go her whole life without ever knowing this place existed. Her knowledge of the magical world had been so limited. She definately would had never met James. She gave thanks for the opportunity that had presented itself to her and she vowed to make the most of it.

The Three Broomsticks was filled with so many students they had a hard time navigating through the crowd to find a table. Luckily they spotted a group of third years getting ready to leave so they sat down quickly. Olivia looked up at the menu.

"Do you think we should order or should we wait till they get here?"

But Leticia didn't have to answer at that moment they noticed the door open, James and Rodrick walked in. To Olivia's surprise they were alone, that was definately a good sign. As they made thier way through the crowd she couldn't help but notice how many heads turned. More than a couple of people called for them to sit down but they just waved politely. They were obviously really popular, she figured it had alot to do with Quidditch since James was the captain/seeker, and Rodrick was Keeper.

"You made it! Awesome should we order then?" Leticia asked while the boys took there seats. Rodrick imediately sat across from Leticia which left James across from Olivia. It was an akward arrangement since they now had a good look at each other.

"How about some Butterbeers," Rodrick suggested. "Leticia will you be a dear and help me order them?"

"Certainly." Leticia stood up before Olivia could give her a look of protest.

There was a brief moment of silence. Olivia had been so excited at the idea of spending time alone with James that she never really thought about what they would talk about. She was nervous and didn't know where to begin but it was James who finally broke the ice.

"How are you liking Hogwart's so far?"

Relieved, she silently thanked him for starting the conversation. "I'm enjoying it. At first I was a little scared because it's so different than what I'm used to but now it feels like home." He was staring at her attentively and when he spoke it was sincere.

"I'm sure it's alot different than a private academy, but you seem to be fitting in well."

"Yeah, it got better with time..." She wanted to tell him how the people here were making it easier, especially him but the words were stuck in her throat.

At that moment Leticia and Rodrick returned with four butterbeers. The group spent a fair amount of time chatting idly about random topics mostly revolving around Quidditch. She enjoyed the way James went out of his way to make sure that she was included in the conversation. even giving her a brief rundown on how the matches were layed out leading to the Cup Finals. Olivia finally got a full sense of James' charm. He was witty and funny and it seemed as though he and Rodrick had a great friendship. He was for lack of a better word, perfect, and Olivia could not help but wish that perhaps they too could become close friends if not more.

After some time the topic turned to music and Leticia became very immersed in trying to explain the concept of a music video to Rodrick. Leticia kept giggling at Rodricks clear ignorance of muggle telivision and she kept playfully hitting him on the shoulder. James laughed and looked at Olivia across the table.

"Have you had a chance to go to the Shrieking Shack yet?"

"No I haven't, I don't think i've heard a thing about it?" it was true she had not heard mention of such a place and now was very curious as to what it could be.

"Do you want to skip out and go," James asked pointing to Leticia who was now so overcome with the giggles the she kept complaining that she couldn't breathe. "I doubt these two will miss us."

Driven by the chance to get some more alone time with him she nodded. They rose from the table quickly and were about to turn away when Rodrick cried out."Oi, where do you two think you're going?"

"Outside for some air," James replied, "give you two a chance to get comfortable."

Olivia laughed, those two were already nice and comfortable with each other. Rodrick had already turned back to ask Leticia to tell him more about the moving picture box.

Outside the weather was growing colder which made Olivia regret her choice of wardrobe. She crossed her arms tightly around her chest and then felt something being draped over her shoulders. She looked down to see James' jacket around her it was extremely warm and smelled of his cologne.

"Thanks." she said shyly.

They walked around the edge of Village towards a wooden fence. Beyond it she could see an old broken down house. It swayed deliberately and Olivia could distinctly hear the creak of a board here and there.

"You know for a long time they used to think this place was haunted." James was looking at the building intently.

"Oh it isn't then?" Olivia asked. It certainly looked like it could be. She wondered how he knew.

"No, my grandfather and his friends used to go into that house alot, back when they were at school. My dad's told me loads of stories about it."

Olivia couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. It was obvious that James and his father were close, at least he shared stories about his past with him. "You know, my dad came to this school as well. But up until this summer I didn't know it," She didn't know why she was telling James so much, she felt very comfortable talking to him but she was telling him things that she had not even shared with Leticia.

"Maybe they went to school together," suggested James.

Olivia had just been having the same thought. She wondered what it was like for her father to be in the same school with the famous Harry Potter. She thought about asking James if he knew anything about her father but decided against it. She was rather enjoying her time with James and wanted to keep the mood light. She was thinking of how to change the subject when James beat her to it.

"How did those quills work out?" he was reffering to the day in Diagon Alley.

Olivia couldn't help but blush. "You remember?"

"You aren't easy to forget."

Olivia was sure that her face had become bright red and she was feeling extremely warm. She laughed nervously and turned back to the house. She felt her heart pounding in her ears again and this time she was sure James could hear it to. This trip was really turning out to be better than she expected.

"Are you coming to watch the first Quidditch match? Its against Slytherin. It should make for an entertaining game." He was looking her in the eyes and Olivia could not help but look back.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

At that moment they heard the unmistakble chatter of Leticia and Rodrick. "Hey you two it's getting cold how about heading back."

They made their way back to the castle with lot's of lively talk and Olivia could not imagine the day turning out any better. In the Great Hall they said goodbye to the boys and they went to find Sylvia. While they were eating dinner Olivia caught James staring at her a few times, a little less shy she returned his stare with a soft smile. In the dormitories the girls shared all the details of the day with each other and by the time they went to bed Sylvia was sure that they would end up going steady before the month was out. The thought of her and James sitting together in the Great Hall and taking extended walks around the lake made Olivia happy. She was about to change into her pajamas when she realized she still had James' jacket. She had taken it off during dinner but made no effort to return it. Making a mental note of giving it to him in the morning she laid it on top of her trunk and got dressed. She climbed into bed and felt totally at ease with the world, it really was relaxing to get away from it all.


	8. Fun and Games!

Fun and Games!

**A/N: To all you quidditch fans I apologize in advance! I had an extremely hard time writing about the match. I'll fix it as much as I can.**

The next day in transfiguration Leticia could not stop talking about the Hogsmead visit. She got so excited every time she talked about Rodrick that the grasshopper she was trying to transfigure into a caterpillar kept jumping off the table. They were trying hard to keep their voices down since the boys were only a few tables behind them. Olivia, who had already managed to transfigure her grasshopper, was now attempting to turn her caterpillar a different color.

"Tish! What are you doing?" Olivia looked over at Leticia who was holding the grasshopper far to close to her face.

"I think this thing's got something against me, it won't budge." she put it back down on the table and with a far more determined look on her face, attempted the spell again. This time the grasshopper gave a little jerk and turned a darker shade of green. "Well at least its something, come on Herman do it for mommy"

Sylvia and Olivia broke out in laughter. "I truly think you've lost it!"

"Hey a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." Leticia answered and then gave it a go with Herman once more.

Out of curiosity and with a cautious glance at Professor Frigler Olivia attempted a non-verbal accelerated growth spell on her caterpillar. They had started studying non-verbal spells in D.A.D.A and she had only recently managed to disarm her partner so she didn't expect it to work. But to her surprise her caterpillar immediately spun into a cocoon and seconds later a beautiful monarch emerged and quickly flew out of an opened window. Olivia looked around to see if anyone had witnessed the event but they were all to busy with their spells. As they were clearing up their tables, Leticia doing it rather slowly since she had finally managed to transfigure Herman, James came up to Olivia and whispered quietly as he passed. "Nice butterfly."

At Lunch Leticia was still going on about Rodrick.

"Have you noticed how thick his hair is? I mean it's almost unnatural." She was nibbling on a piece of fruit while subconsciously running a hand through her own hair.

"I just thought of something," Sylvia said grabbing a piece of bread. "If he has that much hair on his head...well can you imagine what the rest of him looks like?"

Olivia gasped and Leticia almost choked on her plum.

Sylvia, noticing their reactions stopped and thought about what she had just said. "I mean like on his back or arms! You guys are so bad." She threw a piece of bread at Leticia who was laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, sure, we know what you meant," she said slyly.

"I'm off then," Olivia stood up and started gathering her stuff.

"What? You still got time before D.A.D.A starts what's the rush?" Leticia asked even though she knew the answer.

"Hey maybe some time soon he will be walking to class with you." Sylvia chimed in trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh stop it you two," she told them blushing slightly.

It was not only James who kept her eager to get to her DADA classes. Aside from being the most difficult class of the year it was also turning out to be her favorite. The lessons were challenging and exciting all at once. Professor Grandhorn had all the students who had already been successful with non-verbal spells group together so they could continue refining their techniques while he helped the rest of the class. There were only a few students in the group James, Rodrick, and herself included. They worked in rotating pairs practicing simple shielding and disarming spells. Olivia noticed however that when the boys were paired off the spells were a bit more elaborate. A couple of times she saw them fly a few feet across the room or wobble away with their legs twitching. When it came time for her to be paired off with James she found that they both had extremely fast reflexes and they could not disarm each other. After a few attempts, they gave up realizing how silly they looked standing there in silence with their wands waving around aimlessly.

"You've gotten really good at those," James said as he changed partners.

"You're not to bad yourself," she pointed out. Her new partner Rosalinda Carver was a little less experienced and was quickly picking her wand up off the floor.

The day before the game, Olivia finally got a little taste of the rivalry between the houses at Hogwart's and learned a little more about Slytherin. She and Leticia had been taking a break from their work in the library and were headed towards the common room when they ran into Rodrick. He was with the Gryffindor beater Olivia recognized as Bonne Brooke from her Arithmancy class. They were apparently in a very serious discussion because neither of them had looked up when they called hello. Finally Olivia had to yell for a response.

"Oh, sorry guys," Rodrick smiled, "what's up?"

Leticia raised an eyebrow at Bonne, "I could ask you the same question. What's with the deep convo?"

Rodrick looked around and then lowered his voice, "It's just that Bonne here is worried. It's a day before the game and Notts and couple of other guys from the Slytherin team have threatened to hex her and Tonya."

Tonya was a chaser and a very nice girl from what Olivia had noticed. She couldn't believe that anybody would actually want to hurt them. "Oh come on they wouldn't do something like that."

"Listen, you haven't been here that long so trust me when I say that anyone in Slytherin, especially Notts, is capable of it. It's the kind of dirty foulplay they are known for. That Notts character is their leader and he usually takes it upon himself to terrorize other people, with the help of his cronies, of course" Rodrick said this as a look of disgust came over his face.

"Yeah, last year two Ravenclaw players ended up in the hospital wing right before a game." Leticia added. "One with a broken wrist and the other with a concussion it was nasty."

"Okay, this isn't making me feel better guys." Bonne said her voice shaking a little. "Maybe I should just go wait in the common room for my next class."

"Good idea we'll go with you." They said goodbye to Rodrick and headed down the hall with Bonne between them.

In the common room Olivia used the opportunity to get some information on Slytherin house from Leticia.

"Well from what I've learned since I arrived at Hogwart's, they are all a rotten bunch. I mean, I don't think I've ever met anyone who had anything nice to say about them." Leticia was flipping through a Muggle magazine.

Olivia was frowning, "Don't you think people are just over generalizing a bit. I mean sometimes it only takes one bad apple." Deep down she was trying to find the slightest excuse for her father, something that would allow her to separate him from the Slytherin group.

"Yeah I guess that could be true, but like I said before no one has had anything good to say about them for years. Plus there's the fact that most of the people who came out of that house turned to the darkside. There was a rumor going around a while back that Demitri Notts' father had been one of Lord Voldermort's followers. Of course it was just a rumor, but it's a pretty nasty one if you ask me" Leticia shrugged and began reading.

Olivia played with her hair nervously, had she just heard Leticia mention Lord Voldermort's followers? She might not have known to much about the Wizarding world but she knew enough to understand that anyone associated with that name was bad news. She didn't want to think of it, If the Malfoy family had been in Slytherin house for generations than it was more than likely that someone had turned to the dark side. A picture of her grandfather flashed in her head, from what her father had said back at the manor it seemed probable. Her heart ached.

"You ready to go back to the library?" Leticia asked putting her magazine away.

Regaining her thoughts and quickly composing herself Olivia answered, "How about a snack first?" They headed towards the exit.

Olivia had seen a few Quidditch matches before, but none played with as much energy and force as this match was turning out to be. Within the first fifteen minutes Gryffindor had scored twice forcing the Slytherin team into more brutal efforts earlier in the game. Their attempts got more violent as the game went on and soon Tonya had been thrown off her broom by a bludger hit from a severely close range. But even with all the sneaky attempts Gryffindor managed to keep ahead.

There was a moment of nervousness when Rodrick had received a Bludger to the shoulder from the brute Notts and had almost fallen off his broom. Leticia, who was sitting next to her, stood up and held on to Olivia's shoulder pretty tightly. But he was able to stay on and not immediately after, executed an amazing save. Considering his size he was pretty nimble on his broom. Olivia's heart pounded as she cheered loudly every time Gryffindor scored. She spent a good amount of the game watching James. First he was high above the pitch holding perfectly still watching and then he was flying across the field in an apparent attempt at the snitch. Olivia immediately recognized his amazing flying abilities. He seemed to move seamlessly and he was so fast that she often only caught the blur of his robes soaring by. In one of these instances the Slytherin seeker was soon at his side. The snitch was finally in sight and it was a race between the two seekers. In no time the snitch had completely changed course and only James was able to command his broom fast enough, he was quickly on its tail before the other seeker had even realized what had happened. In a matter of seconds James had secured the snitch and the stands erupted in cheers. Olivia felt that her voice would become strained if she continued screaming the way she was.

The Gryffindors filed out of the stands and there was talk of a celebration in the common room. Looking around Olivia was hoping to catch James before she went back to the castle and congratulate him.

"Don't bother Olivia, you won't find him right now he's probably talking to his father." Leticia said as she noticed Olivia glancing around anxiously. "James' father always comes down to his first and last games. Been doing it since, like, forever." She pointed, "Look see? There they are."

In the middle of the field wasa group of the team members were talking excitedly and giving each other high-fives. She saw James standing next to a man who could have been his older brother. He had the same unruly head of hair as James did and was the same height, just a little slimmer. His face was handsome and Olivia could see that he had retained some of his youthful appearance. She even thought she recognized the circular glasses he was wearing from a picture she once saw in a textbook. She wanted so much to catch James' attention but they walked by and he didn't look in their direction. She would have to wait until he went up to the common room.

When they stepped into the common room the party was well under way. There were plates and plates of chips and pastries, and even more flasks of pumpkin juice. Delvon Munchim had even managed to set off a couple of fire works that were swirling above the room. Every one seemed to be discussing the days match and their predictions for future ones, Olivia grabbed a flask of pumpkin juice and sat down by the fireplace talking to Elevine Smith another sixth year girl who seemed to be more excited about the fire works than the game, she kept 'oohing' and 'ahhing' every time they changed colors. Little by little the members of the team came through the portrait hole and every time they did the whole common room erupted in cheers. Finally, James and Rodrick appeared and were greeted by the loudest applause. It took them both several minutes to get through the crowd recounting the details of the game over and over. Finally James broke away and grabbing a chocolate éclair took a seat next to Olivia.

"I don't think I've been to a more exciting game. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time!" She handed him a cup of juice.

"Thanks, there's nothing like the first game." He took the cup and sipped. "Did you see Rodrick's save? Had me worried for a minute there. That git Nott really gave him a hit, poor Tonya almost had to be taken to the hospital wing."

"Yes, you should have seen Leticia I probably have a bruise from where she was grabbing me so hard." She rubbed her shoulder as she spoke. "You were incredible by the way. I've never seen anyone fly like that before."

"I had a great teacher. My dad used to take me out when I was little; I think I was on a broom before I learned to walk. I say it's in my blood, he's a great flier as well." He smiled when he spoke about his dad.

"I saw him out on the field with you, Tish told me he comes to your first and last games. That's pretty decent of him."

"Yeah especially him being an Auror and all. I think he would come to every game if his job wasn't so important." He set his cup down and at that moment Rodrick joined them followed by Leticia.

"That was a great game, I'm beat. Plus my shoulder still hurts." He stretched his arm out trying to relieve the tension.

"Here let me help." And with that Leticia grabbed his shoulder and began rubbing it, with approving moans from Rodrick.

"So what should we do?" James said trying not to sound uncomfortable under the circumstances.

"Oh I know," Leticia cried out, a little too hard since Rodrick let out a cry of pain. "Oh sorry. Let's play two truths and a lie. It's a Muggle game," she answered James quizzical stare.

"I've heard of it," Olivia added. "I thought it was a drinking game?"

"It could also be used as an ice breaker. Here are the rules. Each person is going to make three statements about themselves. Two of them will be true and one will be a lie, everyone else will have to guess which one it is!" Leticia said excitedly. "Why don't you go first Rodrick?"

He was leaning back against Leticia in obvious ecstasy over the massage he was receiving. "Okay lets see, um, I shave my chest, I have a talent for baking, and my father is a werewolf."

At this Leticia stopped her massage and hit him playfully, "Rod! It can't be such an obvious lie. That's not how you do it, here let me show you guys." She thought for a minute, Olivia glanced at Rodrick who was laughing suspiciously with James. "Olivia you sit this one out cause you'll be able to guess easier. Okay here goes: I have a ring in my belly button, before I came to Hogwart's I had never seen snow, and my great uncle is a stand up comic."

The group thought for a moment and finally it was James who answered, "It has to be the one with the snow."

"Yeah, its the one about the snow, everyone seen snow before," Rodrick agreed taking a handful of chips.

A smile came across Leticia's face, "Nope, ha ha. Got you guys good didn't I? My uncle's not a comedian he's an accountant."

At this James responded, "Wait a minute that means you really hadn't seen snow before?"

"Well you see," she said as she stopped her shoulder healing and reached for the plate of chips in front of her. "I'm from California and it's always hot over there. We really don't have much of any weather over there, let alone snow. I could have taken trips to Aspen and such, but I prefer the beach."

Olivia already knew this she also knew that now that she had seen it, Leticia wasn't too fond of the snow.

Then Rodrick cried out, "Hey that means you do have a ring in your bellybutton. Oh you have got to show us."

Leticia stood up and lifted her cardigan sweater there it was a diamond stud dangling from her belly button, "I got it two years ago down on Venice beach. It was kind of painful."

"I think it's brilliant," Rodrick said his eyes still wide from what he had just seen.

"What about you Olivia, do you have one too?" James asked hopefully.

Laughing Olivia said, "No sorry, but just so you don't feel left out." she stood up and flashed the group her flat stomach as well.

"I think I like this game," James said rather slowly.

**A/N: hey people how about dropping me a line? Ciao**


	9. One Step At A Time

**A/N: Anyone who thinks the relationship is moving to fast has obviously never been a teenager.**

One Step At A Time

During a break the following Monday, Olivia decided to send her father the letter she had written to him the previous day. She was feeling a little guilty for her lack of contact with him recently. It was not as though she didn't miss him, she missed him more than ever, there were just so many other things occupying her mind. The letter she had in her hand was thick, she had spent all of her free time writting it. She wrote about all of her classes and professors, about her new friends, the recent Halloween festivities, and even threw in a little about the last Quidditch game. She did not, however, mention anything about James, she wasn't sure if her father was ready for his only daughter to begin dating yet.

Winter had begun to replace fall and the weather outside of the castle was bitter and cold. She made her way up to the owlery with quick steps in hopes of getting back to the castle faster. Olivia was in such a hurry she suddenly collided with a body. Trying to regain her footing she grabbed the side railing for support, her victim had also taken a few steps back as a result of the impact. She was about to apologize when she noticed who it was.

"Oh I'm so sorry Poppy, I didn't see you."

"It's fine," Poppy was brushing herself off. Then, noticing the envelope in her hand asked, "you sending an owl to your father?"

"Yes, I am." She walked into the owlery without another word in the hopes that Poppy would follow her, which she did. "You see I haven't written him in a while so I thought I would fill him in on what was going on. He'll get suspicious if I don't." Olivia did not usually disclose so much information about her activities to people but she had a reason for doing it now. She was hoping that if the conversation stayed on the topic of parents it might be easier to ask Poppy some questions about her father.

"I know I just wrote to my mom. If she doesn't hear from me she sends me a howler, she's such a drag sometimes. But I suppose it's a parent's nature to be that way." Poppy had taken the bait.

Taking her cue Olivia quickly added, "Just imagine what they must have been like together, your mom and my dad. I just remembered something, I had mentioned your name in a letter to my dad and he said that he and your mother were sort of an item."

Poppy looked as if she was searching for a response. It made Olivia wonder whether she had even been aware of their parents romantic relationship at all, when finally she spoke, "From the way my mom speaks about it, it seems as though it was much more serious than that. I supposed she loved him, sometimes I think that's why she didn't stay with my father, that and because he was the biggest prat."

They made their way hastily to the castle and meanwhile Olivia wondered about Poppy. The fact that she still had her mother's maiden name was a sure give away that her parents had divorced. But the way she spoke of her father it was as if it wasn't a big deal. Not wanting to make Poppy uncomfortable, and wanting to change the subject Olivia asked, "Did she ever say anything else about him, my dad I mean?"

Poppy looked over at her and smiled, "She told me that they would hang around with a couple of his buddies and go to Hogsmead and stuff. I think she mentioned something about him being a prefect and all."

Olivia felt somewhat better, she was finally starting to learn a little bit more about who her father was, and it wasn't anything horrible like she had imagined. Maybe she had been right about the reputation of Slytherin House, maybe it was a bit overgeneralized.

When they reached the castle Olivia said goodbye and made her way to the dungeons for Potions. Potions was easily one of Olivia's strongest subjects, she had managed full marks on all of her work and sometimes professor Nivaha even asked her to help some of the other students. So when the lesson was over Olivia was not surprised when Nivaha asked to speak with her for a minute. Thinking that perhaps she wanted her to tutor someone again Olivia made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Miss Malfoy, I was wondering if you would be interested in participating in an extracurricular activity. It wouldn't be for credit mind you, your grades in my class have been exceptional, but I thought maybe you would do it for field experience, and-" she was about to continue when Olivia interupted.

"Professor you don't have to keep convincing me I'll do it. I like potions and anything I can do to gain more knowledge would be great."

"Excellent," Nivaha said grabbing a slip of parchment. "You will be helping Madame Promfey up in the hospital wing. She and the Headmaster have decided to offer Warming Drought to the students for the upcoming winter season. Since you did such an exceptional job on the drought in the beginning of the school year I immediately suggested your help. I think she could use a hand since she is going to be making a very large amount." She handed Olivia the paper. "You are to report to her office next Friday after your last class."

"Thank you Professor." Olivia took the parchment and gathered her stuff.

Later in the common room Leticia sounded mortified. "Extra Potions, but you said you've been doing well in the class."

Olivia was sitting by the fire re-reading her Herbology paper. "It's not for extra credit; I am going to help Madame Promfrey with the Warming Drought. It'll be good experience.

"It's for the Warming Drought? I guess that's okay then." Leticia said before she continued reading.

Smiling Olivia remembered how much she had been complaining about the cold weather lately.

After her last class on Friday, Olivia rushed up to the hospital wing eager to get started on the Drought. When she got there Madame Promfrey greeted her with a warm smile.

"You must be Miss Malfoy." She said as she bustled around the room gathering supplies. "It was so thoughtful of Professor Nivaha to let me borrow some of her students for this, its going to be a lot of work. Now we'll just wait for Mr. Potter to get here and then we'll get started." She left Olivia standing in the middle of her office while she walked to the rest area to check on a patient. Olivia stood there with her mouth opened unsure of what she had just heard, If she wasn't mistaken she had said Potter and that could only mean, she didn't have time to finish the thought the door opened once again and James came in breathing heavily.

"Am I late?"

"Oh, good you're here shall we get started then?" Madame Promfrey had returned and was motioning for them to follow her out of the room. Olivia still a little stunned from the way things were turning out, stood there and then realized James was waiting for her to walk out first, so she did.

Madame Promfrey led them to the back of the rest ward towards a narrow staircase. At the end of that staircase was what appeared to be a large storage area, There were rows and rows of aisles containing neatly labeled bottles and boxes. There were fresh herbs in small little pots and dried herbs hung from the ceiling. The room was comfortably warm and smelled heavily like a medicine cabinet. She led them to the last aisle of the room where seven cauldron's were set up on small burners. As Olivia looked around she could see that Madame Promfrey had already set out the ingredients that they were going to be using. She turned on the nearest burner, "Let's start with this one. I want you to take your time and do it one step at a time."

And with that Olivia and James set off to make the Drought. They worked well together going over each step with each other as they came to it. When they were finished Promfrey studied the Drought. "Excellent! I can see why Professor Nivaha suggested you two. Now then, I must go back upstairs with my patients. If you have any questions or concerns just run upstairs and fetch me. I will check up on you two momentarily." With that she walked noisily back upstairs.

"Professor Nivaha didn't say anything about anybody else," Olivia said to James as she looked around.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked.

"No on the contrary, I could not imagine a more qualified person. So how do you think we should organize this?"

James looked at the six burners and then took off his sweater, the finished batch was already giving off a good amount of steam and it was getting hot. "How about we each take three cauldrons?"

"That sounds like a pretty good idea, it will be the quickest. Let's separate the ingredients by steps first, so its easier." It was now Olivia's turn to take off her sweater. They sat on the floor began shifting through several herbs and bottles.

"Have you always liked potions?" James asked with a piece of fireroot in his hand.

"It has always been one of my stronger subjects but I think I like D.A.D.A better," she answered.

"Yeah you are really good at that too, is there anything you are not good at?" James asked starting on his first batch.

"I don't know I'll have to get back to you on that one," she answered with a smile and she began working on hers.

They had both finished the first batch when they heard Madame Promfrey walking down the stairs. "How's it going?" she asked while she examined their work. "Superb, I'll be back down a little later then."

"You know I've been meaning to ask you something," James asked not looking up from his batch his voice was shaking slightly. "I wanted to know if, well if you wanted to, go...out...sometime." He looked up at her.

Olivia had been in the middle of adding the Pepper Oil and stopped midway. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"It does?" James was still looking at her.

"Of course James," the sound of his name coming out from her lips was magical. The steam was heavy in the room she couldn't tell if it was that, or the way James was looking at her, but her head was spinning. "Why wouldn't it be?"

They both continued to work moving much more quickly, the last cauldrons were already halfway done when James spoke again.

"You know that day on the train I really wanted to say something to you but I was nervous," he was looking at her again. "I don't think anyone has ever made me feel like that."

"I felt the same way. Usually around guys I'm okay but around you I'm all flustered. Why do you think that is?" she noticed how close they were sitting near the last two cauldrons his shoulder brushing slightly against hers.

"I know why you make me nervous," his voice was barely a whisper over the hissing of the steam, "Every time I'm around you..I...I..."

"What?" she asked her voice no louder than his. She was leaning towards him.

"It's just that you're so beautiful." It was his turn to lean in. Their faces were getting closer. "And I kind of wondered what it would be like to..." now merely inches apart Olivia closed her eyes and waited.

There were footsteps and Madame Promfrey was on her way down again. "Last batch? Wonderful when you are through you can turn the burners off and leave everything as it is, I'll clean it up later." She hurried back up the stairs.

Olivia's heart was pounding. She was suddenly aware that James had been about to kiss her. She couldn't help but feel a little frustrated at Madame Promfreys timing. She cleared her throat and stood up. She was about to turn off her burner when James called her name. She turned around and before she knew it he stepped up to her and leaned in. It was a soft kiss, her lips parted slightly, and even though there was steam everywhere she felt a shiver down her spine.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly as he stepped away. "It's just that before I was, I mean I wanted to and then she came in."

But he didn't finish because at that instant Olivia returned his kiss. It was much more eager than before and her hands quickly found the back of his neck while his rested on her hips. It went on for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanting to break the connection. Finally they heard the familiar footsteps on the stairs.

Madame Promfrey led them out of the Hospital with a million words of gratitude, She told them that Professor Nivaha would be receiving a note on their excellent performance. Thanking them again she left them out in the hallway.

He was looking at her intently as if trying to read her thoughts. Her face was calm, as it always was, but her mind was racing. She had kissed him, and it had been amazing. And now watching him standing there she fought the feeling to run into his arms with all of her strength. She smiled thinking once again of his kiss.

"Listen Olivia, about before."

"Don't say you're sorry about the kiss," she said in a hushed voice. The kiss was still fresh on her mind. She was staring up at him he seemed so much taller.

"I wasn't. That was amazing." His face broke into a soft smile, it to remembered.

Olivia laughed, "Yes it was."

"What I was going to say was that before when I asked you out, I really meant it."

"Oh, that? Well of course you did," she laughed again. "It's only obvious that a date has to be the first step in any relationship."

They both laughed. It seemed as if a moment ago the first step had been skipped, but there was no use dwelling on it, it was done and it had been perfect.

**A/N: I hate begging. Please, please, please review**


	10. If I Could

"If I Could..."

They were going to have there next Hogsmead visit two weeks before winter break. It was on this day that James and Olivia had decided to go on their first 'official' date. Figuring that there options were rather limited, they were going to enjoy a nice lunch followed by some light shopping in the village, all other details were to be left to their spontaneity. Leticia and Sylvia could not have been happier for Olivia. She had mentioned her work in the hospital with James and how he had asked her out, but she purposely left out the kiss. That kiss was something too special, something that Olivia wanted to keep for herself. Plus, she doubted that she could find the right words to describe what she had felt that night. Leticia confessed around the same time that her and Rodrick were also planning a Hogsmead date. The three girls felt immensely satisfied with the way their social lives were panning out, and Olivia and Leticia had to put up with Sylvias constant 'I told you so's'.

Around this time Olivia received a letter from her father. It was equally as long as hers had been and filled with the details of life at the manor. He and Boscos had taken to working on the landscaping, not an easy feat Olivia thought, considering the size of the land. He also told her about the countless trips he was making in order to maintain his overseas accounts. Olivia noted through his writing, that he wasn't too thrilled about this. She had always known him to be a homebody and he never liked to travel. She figured it was only a matter of time before he gave up on the accounts all together. He finished the letter by telling her that he couldn't wait to spend time with her over the winter break and that he would be waiting for her at platform nine and three quarters with bells on.

Olivia sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, her father's letter resting on her lap. Leticia and Sylvia had gone up to bed earlier but she had decided to stay up for a little longer. She quite enjoyed the solitude and warmth. It had started snowing and everyday the students awoke to fresh powder over the grounds. Professor Nivaha had explained to her that the warming drought she had worked on was a great success, especially for those students with lessons out in the greenhouses. She had also excused her and James from a week of homework as a reward for their good deed. It had come as a relief for Olivia, who found that a Hogwart's sixth year was no laughing matter, the amount of work was intense.

Contemplating all of this Olivia took a look around the common room. It was finally empty, the last of the students having gone sleepily up to their dormitories. Thinking that she should probably attempt the same thing, Olivia set off for her room. She was gathering up her books and parchment when she heard a strange noise. Instinctively she pulled out her wand and looked up. She strained her ears listening. It had sounded like the soft thud of a sneaker, and the swishing sound of some material. She walked forward carefully hoping to find a sleeping first year, or maybe someone just taking a stroll but there was no one around. Finally, with a little uncertainty, she put her wand away and headed upstairs to bed.

She awoke in her bed but there was something different. Her dormitory was completely empty. When she walked downstairs to the common room, there still wasn't a person in sight. Confused and a little scared she walked through the portrait hole, suddenly she was looking down a large dark corridor. There were many doors but try as she might none of them would open. In desperation, Olivia pounded and pounded on each door. 'Help! Help me please!' she cried but no one was responding. She was suddenly very cold, she looked down and realized that she was still in her pajamas and had no shoes on. She kept walking down the corridor when there appeared a tall figure up ahead. 'Is that you James?' she called. But the figure didn't answer, and then she realized she had to get away. Turning, she felt a hand clasp around her wrist. 'You aren't going anywhere' she couldn't see his face but she knew he was trouble. She screamed.

Drenched in sweat Olivia awoke with a start. It had only been a nightmare but her heart was thumping hard in her chest. Breathing heavily she turned towards the window, she could see the faint twinge of dawn. Closing her eyes she tried to go back to sleep but her mind was still cluttered with images from her dream that she couldn't relax. Giving up, she pushed her covers out of the way and headed to the showers It had only been a horrible dream but the bad feeling followed her for the rest of the day.

"Olivia? Olivia?" Olivia glanced up, she had been so deep in thought, that Leticia couldn't get her attention. "Olivia what is it, what's wrong?"

They were sitting in Charms, Professor Kerloff was writing notes on the board, she looked down at her parchment, she hadn't written a single thing. "Oh, nothing's wrong just tired, is all." She lied; she didn't want to tell the girls about the dream because she felt foolish that it was affecting her so much. It was, after all, only a dream.

By the time they went down to lunch Olivia was starting to feet a little better, - at least she was talking. They headed to the table claiming to be famished, and sat down. A little while later Olivia heard the distinct sound of James and Rodrick's laughter, Leticia immediately perked up.

"You mind if we join you?" Rodrick asked, before they could respond he took a seat next to Leticia. Olivia then sensed someone set down beside her and turned to see James, his hair was as messy as always and his eyes sparkled as he smiled at her.

"Hi"

Olivia's mood was lightened a bit more, at least with James she felt comforted. But apparently she was still giving off some bad waves, because James soon asked her if there was anything the matter. Looking into his green eyes she knew there was no way she could lie to him.

"It's really nothing. I just had a really horrible dream last night," looking over at Leticia and Rodrick who were deep in conversation she explained the details of her nightmare to James.

"I wouldn't underestimate the power of dreams." he said after she had finished. He looked genuinely concerned. "Sometimes, when they are so vivid, our minds and our hearts have a hard time separating them from reality."

"That's a good way of looking at it." She smiled for the first time that day. "I was starting to think that maybe I was going crazy. Like I was getting overly paranoid about something bad happening."

"Nothing bad can happen to you, not while I'm around," he said valiantly.

Her smile grew wider. "Well aren't you my night in shinning armor," she said this as she rose from the table.

Quickly standing James suddenly bent over in a deep dramatic bow and said, "My Lady."

Olivia laughed and Leticia and Rodrick who had watched the entire scene simply shook their heads, thinking they were acting crazy.

Olivia's nightmare faded as the Hogsmead visit grew near. The weather was growing progressively worse and many students were worried that the visit would be canceled. But Olivia comforted herself by concluding that even if it was cold they could all take a bit of the warming drought and have a comfortable time. By the Friday before the visit however, the weather had remained relatively stable. Olivia and the rest of the older students were once again planning the days events. Sylvia suggested they all go to the small little coffee shop together, to which Leticia immediately responded that she would not be caught dead in a place like that. From the sound of it, Olivia doubted that it was a place in which Rodrick would feel comfortable in. James on the other hand...

After their kiss Olivia hardly thought of anything else. Her mind was consumed with thoughts about James, she found herself blushing frequently which made Leticia and Sylvia suspicious, but she knew they weren't likely to find out. The one time that James and Olivia mentioned anything about that night it was only to agree that what had transpired remain between them. They had also decided that it may be better to go on their first real date before anything more happened. In other words they weren't going to be snogging any time soon. As soon as they had agreed to this, however, she felt it the most difficult thing to do. Every time they were together, every inch of her wanted to be with him, to hold him, to anything him. A great relief came over Olivia as the Hogsmead visit approached.

Lost in thoughts of James, Olivia had not noticed Rodrick rush up to the group, so it was Leticia who spoke.

"Rod what's wrong?"

Olivia turned around and looked at Rodrick. He was in his Quidditch practice robes and he had obviously been running since his breathing was heavy. He looked at Olivia as he spoke "Nothing, well it's not nothing, it's really no big deal really..."

"What is it Rod?" Olivia noticed how he was still looking at her; she was starting to get nervous.

"It's just that there was an accident," at these words Olivia immediately got up, James wasn't with him. Noticing her frantic expression he said, "It's alright, it was James he's hurt, but he's alright. He's in the hospital wing, he wanted me to come and get you Olivia."

Not waiting for another word, Olivia rushed out of the common room and made her way to the hospital wing. Rodrick had said that he was alright but she wanted to find out for herself, she was in such a hurry she didn't even apologize when she ran into somebody in the hall. It wasn't until she heard a boy's rough voice that she realized it was that gorilla, Notts.

"What's your hurry, love?" he called.

Ignoring him Olivia barged into the rest ward. Scanning the room she saw Madame Promfey bandaging some kids head, and then she saw him. Lying on a bed with his quidditch robes still on, and his leg in a splint was James. He smiled when he saw her, but Olivia noticed that his eyes weren't sparkling.

"That was quick," he said.

"Yes well, I just had to come and see that you were alright." Now that she had seen him she felt better. "May I ask what happened?"

"I wish I had some heroic tale to tell you, but the truth of the matter is, it was pretty silly," he answered. "You see I had the snitch in my sight and was so determined to get it, that I hadn't noticed that Tonya and our other chaser, Lestor, were in the middle of some maneuver. So poor Lestor caught the back end of my broom as I flew out in front of him. Spinning out of control I fell a good distance and now I sit before you with a broken ankle and a few bruises. Luckily Lestor and my broom were alright."

"Lucky you weren't seriously hurt," she added.

After a few seconds of silence he said, "I'm really sorry Olivia"

She looked at him confused, "Sorry, for what? You haven't done anything?"

"I am going to be here tonight and most of the day tomorrow; I won't be able to go to Hogsmead. If I could I would go with my busted ankle but it would probably take me to long to get there"

She hadn't thought about that and now that she did she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to the date so much, and now it wasn't going to happen. She was glad that James is alright but they would be missing their first official alone time together. Regaining her composure, she quickly added. "Don't be silly, I'm just glad you are all right. There will be other opportunities."

"I suppose you're right. But still, it would have been nice." He was looking at her and she could not help but agree.

The next day she decided that instead of tagging along with the other happy couples, she was going to spend the day entertaining James. No one complained and they all thought it very admirable of her. That afternoon when everyone was making thier way to the front of the castle Olivia headed up to the hospital. She found him in a much better mood; he was sitting up, his leg no longer in a splint. There were get well cards and candies all around him, gifts from all his well wishers she supposed.

"Hey," he said. He didn't ask what she was doing there, but Olivia supposed that he understood. If they couldn't go to Hogsmead together, than she wouldn't go at all.

"Feeling better?" she asked. "I see the splint is off."

"Yeah, it came off this morning. That Skelogro that Promfrey gave me tasted terrible but it worked fast."

"That's wonderful," she took a seat next to him. "What should we do then? My job today is to entertain you; I am at your service." She made a similar sweeping bow as he had done the day before.

"You know you really shouldn't say that to a boy, he might get ideas," he winked at her playfully.

Completely ignoring his remark Olivia pulled out a pack of playing cards, "How about a game of exploding snaps?"

For the next few hours they passed the time with a few more games of exploding snaps, and wizard's checkers which was exactly like muggle checkers except that the chips automatically disappeared with each play. Remembering the tavern back in Willow's Creak Olivia told James about the butterbeers.

"Willow's Creak, I've heard of that place. A rich village isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I remember how beautiful it all seemed when I first got there. It was so much different than Ireland." She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Madame Promfrey had brought it over to them.

"Why did you leave?" Olivia didn't answer right away and James, who was afraid that he had overstepped his boundary instantly added, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry, I understand if you don't want to answer."

"No, it's okay. It just that I don't really talk about this." It was true she didn't. And as she told James about her grandmother's death and her last request, she found herself sharing more than she had ever done. James was amazingly easy to talk to, and although he asked plenty of questions, they never felt strained or insincere. He was genuinely interested in what she had to say.

"Your grandmother to?" he asked with a slight drop in his voice, "I know how rough that must be."

And than Olivia remembered James and Lily Potter. The famous Potter's who were alive during Voldermort's first rise to power. They had fought hard against him and his followers and had been somewhat successful. As the story went, his grandparents had died defending their son, James' dad, against Voldermort. Her troubles seemed so insignificant in light of those horrible events. It broke her heart that James was a part of such a sad history.

"I didn't even know her, my father never told me about my grandmother until this summer." She looked out the window as she said this, her eyes involuntarily tearing up as she remembered what her father had done. She had forgiven him, but the hurt had not gone away. "I guess in his own way he was trying to protect me. From what, I still don't know."

**A/N: As always please review**


	11. Niveus Pluo

_Niveus Pluo_

On the following night Olivia awoke to the sound of tapping. With her mind still in a sleepy haze she raised her head in an attempt to disconfirm what she had heard, but the sound continued with more persistency. Now fully awake, Olivia grabbed her wand from under her pillow and made her way slowly to the window. She drew back the curtains and exposed Hedwig perched on the sill with a piece of parchment in his beak. Relaxing a bit she quickly opened the window and took the note. Back in her bed, she thought 'lumos' and the tip of her wand erupted in a soft light glow. She scanned the note.

_Olivia, _

_I know it's late but could you please meet me in the common room in five minutes? Oh, and put something warm on its cold out._

_James_

She looked down at the letter in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. Looking at her calendar she saw that it was a quarter to twelve and did he say something about going outside? Her first reaction was to pull up her covers and go back to sleep, but she knew her curiosity would probably keep her up. Rolling out of bed, she quietly put on some jeans, a sweater, her lamb skin coat, and snow boots. She also added a hat, scarf, and gloves just in case. She tiptoed out of the room and walked silently down the stairs where she found James in a heavy black blazer and a hat.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come," he said handing her a steaming cup of liquid which she recognized at once. "Here, drink this."

She drank the warming drought and felt its sensations spread from her stomach to the rest of her body. It felt like being submerged in a tub full of steaming hot water. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he walked out of the portrait hole and she followed.

Out in the dark corridor James pulled out a large cloak, "We'll have to hide under this, come here."

Laughing at the thought she said, "I doubt that cloak is going to keep us well hidden."

"It's not just any old cloak, it's an invisibility cloak, see?" he had covered his arm with part of the cloak and Olivia watched it disappear. She stood there amazed for a second before he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. They had to stand close together and crouch but Olivia knew she had become invisible to the world. She had never seen anything like it.

"Where on earth did you get this?" she asked as they began walking.

"It was a gift from my father," he answered, "but you'll have to lower your voice. We may be invisible but they can still hear us."

Olivia did not ask any more questions, far from trying to keep from being caught; she was still a bit shocked by the cloak and the entire situation. They made their way through the dark halls of the castle, with nothing but the soft light of James' wand lighting the way. Finally they reached a side entrance to the castle, which Olivia noted was conveniently unlocked. She wondered at the lengths James had to go through for this to happen. Once they were outside they let out a sigh of relief and quickened their steps. Aside from the few times when James would turn around to cast the spell that erased their tracks they did not stop once. They walked far onto the grounds away from the castle. For a moment Olivia thought they were headed towards the lake but as they approached it James guided them further left into a gathering of trees. It wasn't part of the 'Forbidden Forest' since that was on the opposite end of the grounds; she supposed it was just the part of the forest that stemmed from the mountains surrounding the lake. They walked through the trees for a couple of minutes when at last they reached a clearing. It was here that James stopped and pulled off the cloak. With the cloak off Olivia was able to take a good look around.

It was a clear night. The sky was a deep blue, that looked almost black, and it was littered with stars. She knew that on any other night they would have been in complete darkness out here, but tonight the moon was high above them. It's light was casting a soft glow all around them. The clearing where they stood was covered with smooth snow that glittered in the moonlight. It was so quite and still that it seemed unreal. And even when they spoke there voices did not seem to carry at all.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" James asked, he was watching her reaction carefully.

"How did you ever find this place?" she said as she continued to study the little winter wonderland.

"Detention, third year," he answered as he walked over to her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I had to come out here and help Hagrid, the groundskeeper, tend to a wounded animal. It had fallen not to far from this clearing and as we were caring for the poor deer I couldn't stop looking over here. It was on a night just like this and it took my breath away. I try to come here every winter so I don't forget what it looks like."

Olivia took a seat on one of the many rocks that lined the clearing; she looked up at the sky. She couldn't remember ever seeing something so beautiful. The fact that James could appreciate beauty like this made her realized just how sensitive of a man he was. He took a seat next to her and for a moment they just sat there, admiring the magnificent scene before them. A little later Olivia looked down at the cloak James was holding on his lap.

"Do you often use that cloak for your late night strolls?" She had just remembered something.

Slipping the cloak into the pocket of his blazer he smiled at her. He knew what she was talking about.

"It was you? That night in the common room I thought I heard something, it was you wasn't it?" She was trying hard to sound angry.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "I didn't mean to. I was about to sneak down to the kitchen for a late night snack when I saw you sitting there. I tried to keep quiet but I guess you heard. And then you stood up and pointed your wand straight at my chest, I was going to reveal myself to you but I thought you would be upset. So I just stood there until you went upstairs."

"Do you spy on all the girls with your cloak then?" she asked jokingly feeling a little better that she hadn't just imagined the noise.

"Only if they're as beautiful as you. So, no."

"You're horrible," and with that she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at him.

"Oh you're going to get It." he cried and caught her with one of his own.

Soon they were pelting each other with snowballs. They weren't hard enough to hurt, but they were hard enough to leave a coating of snow on their jackets. She was laughing so hard in her feeble attempts to escape James' perfect aim. She ducked behind some of the bigger rocks and hid herself behind the trees but she always found herself at his mercy. They were having such a wonderful time and Olivia realized that they were finally on their first date. Finally, she surrendered and their little snowball fight was at an end. She stood there breathing hard watching him, she felt happy.

"Do you want to see something?" he asked.

When she nodded he waved his wand at a small mountain of snow on the ground and said "_Niveus Pluo_." At that instant the pile of snow scattered into the air above Olivia and began falling methodically around her. It was like a miniature snow fall. With a flick of his wrist the snow began swirling around her, she spread her arms out and looked up at the starry sky, the snow brushed her face lightly as it continued to swirl. Laughing she pulled James in with her and the snow began to fall slowly back to the ground. He was looking at her with his bright green eyes that were now sparkling in the moon light. Everything felt right to her, as if all the changes that had occured recently happened just so she would end up here, in this moment, with this person. He reached out and touched her face and Olivia kissed the palm of his hand. She put her hand over his and reached out for his waist. She pulled him closer wanting to feel his body next to hers. Grabbing her neck he pulled her into a gentle kiss, Olivia felt the familiar chill run down her spine. She wrapped her arms around him feeling as though she would never let go.

**A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I dont know if you all have experienced a night like that. The scenery is so still and quiet that it feels surreal. Anyways if your curious Niveus Pluo is latin for 'snowy scattering' thanks and please review!**


	12. The Dead Of Night

In The Dead Of Night

It was the second time she had the dream. The same emptiness the same dark corridor, the same faceless man. Olivia was dreanched in sweat, her heart was racing, and out of pure instinct she had grabbed her wand and clutched it to her chest. She knew it was just a dream, but it had to be more than a coincidence that it was exactly the same as before. She sat in bed, surounded by darkness, and waited until her body calmed down before she tried to go back to sleep. When at last the light of dawn began creeping in through the window she gave up and made her way to the showers.

When she made her way down to the common room, Olivia still felt groggy. She had taken a longer shower than usual in the hopes that it would energize her, but it had been a fruitless attempt. And now she looked around, knowing that he would be waiting for her, she found him sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said sleepily, a silent yawn escaping her mouth.

"Good morning," he stood up and gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheeck. It was now common knowledge to the entire Gryffindor tower that James Potter and Olivia Malfoy were going out. After their midnight date a week ago they had been inseprable. They had eaten every meal together, they studied together, and spent every single free minute they had togehter. Of course, Leticia and Rodrick, and Sylvia and Lewis were also amongst their company, but like all couples starting out they wanted as much time alone as they could manage.

She had felt a little nervous the first time they had walked into the Great Hall for breakfast together. It had been the Monday after their date, when they made their way back to the common room and sat by the fire talking, before they realized it the first students started making thier way down for breakfast. In an attempt to be conspicuous they had imediately gone upstairs and changed into their uniforms. They had laughed about how tired they were going to be until they had a chance to rest during thier first free period. Without to much thought Olivia had reached over and taken James' hand, and that's the way they had walked in. At first it seemed as no one had noticed, but as soon as the reached the Gryffindor table the questions began. By the end of that day it was official. And so for the past week they had met every morning to make thier way down for breakfast.

"I had that nightmare again, you remember the one I told you about, the dark corridor? It kept me up half the night I'm going to have a rough time in lesson's today," she imagined nodding off in transfiguration while attempting to change her frog into a bird.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, you can take a nap after transfiguration can't you?" He was looking at her sideways, both thier bags draped over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she responded unsure.

Maybe because she was so sleepy, or maybe it was because the dream had made her a nervous reck, but Olivia was having a difficult time with her lesson. Professor Frigler had given them each a dove that they were supposed to be turning into a ferret, but all Olivia had managed to do was strip her dove of all it's feathers. It was now shaking on top of her desk.

"I'm sorry Professor Frigler, I don't know why I am having such a hard time." He hadn't given her a low mark but Professor Frigles did add extra homework to her already heavy workload.

"I'll help you with it," James had offered during lunch. She thanked him and excused herself from the group to go upstairs for a quick nap.

"Wait a second I'll walk you to the common room," James said.

"No it's okay. I'll see you later." she kissed him goodbye and walked out of the hall.

The corridors where empty since students were either still finishing thier lunches or heading towards thier classes. Olivia gave thanks for the lack of noise and people it would make it easier to get upstairs.

"You and that Potter boy getting along well," called a voice from behind her.

It was Nott's. If there was anything bad that had come out of her new relationship with James it was Nott's. At first she had brushed it up as jealousy, he would make sly comments to her in class sometimes, but she tried to ignore him. "

"Oh and I suppose you would do better," she answered her face red with anger. James had already told her about the rude comments Nott's and his group made to him and Rodrick. So Olivia was quick to show Nott's that she wasn't going to allow it. If there was anything Olivia didn't like it was a bully. Demitri was just the type of person to try and assert his power where it wasn't needed, present case not excluded. "I don't suppose that's any of your business Nott's."b She walked away but then felt his arm on her wrist. "What do you want," she spat pulling her hand out of his suprisingly firm grip.

"Oh come on Olivia, isn't it obvious?" his voice lowered. He had an unreadable expression that gave Olivia a bad feeling.

Not wanting to satisfy him with a response she turned and made her way quickly up the stairs. When she got up to her room she found that she was far to angry to sleep. She pulled out her transfiguration textbook and tried to read. She slammed it down, it was useless. Notts had taken it on himself to harass her everytime he saw her alone. She hadn't told James about before and she probably wasn't going to say anything today. She knew that he hated Nott's for and she didn't want to add to his anger. She hadn't done a thing when the bell rang, gathering her stuff she headed off to her next lesson hoping that she wouldn't run into Notts again.

She didn't. And after she went the whole day without seeing him and having had a chance to take a little nap she felt energized enough to tackle another round of homework. She had found it alot easier, especially with the amount of homework they were recieving before the holiday's, to study without the distraction of her friends and James. James, she was glad to hear, was more than willing to study apart from her as long as they got to spend at least one hour alone together. After playing a game of wizard's chest with him back at the common room, Olivia had excused herself for her nightly trip to the library. She found a perfect little nook at the center of the library where she could go for long periods of time without being disturbed. Tonight the library was lighter than usual, so Olivia eagerly walked over to her regular spot.

It was only after she had been at her work for a few hours that she realized how tired she really was. The nightmare and lack of sleep from the previous night had finally caught up to her. She was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open and she could feel herself slowly drifting off. She had almost made up her mind to call it quits when she realized that she still had Frigler's extra readings to do. Deciding that she had better rest for a minute before starting her work again. she laid her head on the table.

Olivia woke up, startled not remembering where she was. Her neck felt sore as she raised her head and looked around. It was dark but she could just make out the outlines of the aisle's of books. She was still in the library, she had fallen asleep and now all the lanterns and torches had been extinguished, Still a little groggy and in a rush to get out of there she packed up her stuff and made her way to the door. She had heard about the students who had fallen asleep in the library while studying, but they always ended by Madame Pince dropping a heavy book on the table, scaring them awake. Grateful that she had escaped Pince's rude awakening and detention for disrespecting curfew Olivia walked down the hall headed for the Gryffindor tower. There was little to no light as she walked, but she didn't dare turn on her wand from fear running into a prefect or a professor. She was nearing the shortcut that would lead her right to the fat ladie's portrait when she heard a noise. She stopped and strained to listen. This time she could distinctly make out the sounds of people walking and whispering to one another. She turned her head, unable to make out which way the sounds were coming from becuase of the echo. She turned the corner thinking she had avoid whoever it was when she saw two figures ahead of her.

They stopped when they caught sight of Olivia but then continued walking directly towards her. Fearing it was a professor Olivia made no attempt to run, so when she realized it was Notts it was to late.

"Olivia, isn't it a little late for you to be out?" It wasn't concern she heard in his voice, it was morbid curiousity.

"I fell asleep in the library, but that is no business of yours," she said as she started walking away.

Notts put his hand up and blocked her way."Wait a minute what's your hurry? Let's have a little talk, shall we?" He towered over her and Olivia couldn't help but notice his size. His friend, in apparent boredom, decided to leave and head towards the Slythering dungeons. She heard him laughing as he went.

"You and I have nothing to talk about, Notts. Now get out of my way." She made an attempt to move but he was to quick he grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him once more.

Olivia was getting angry. Pushing his arm out she started to walk away again but this time Notts came at her with both arms and pushed her up against the wall. His grip was like iron. Instinctively she reached for her wand. But he was to quick his wand was already out and erupting in a green light that caused Olivias wand to fly out of her hand and way beyond her reach. She didn't know what to do. She considered yelling but felt that if she woke up the whole castle. the consequences would be devistating. Her heart was racing.

"Listen Demitri," she pleaded. "Why don't we talk another time? Why don't you let me go,and maybe we'll meet tommorrow."

At first she thought it had worked, she felt Demitri's grip weaken and attempted a run for it. But once again he was upon her and this time when he spoke there was malice in his voice. "You'd like that wouldn't you? So you could run back to that git Potter, and get me into trouble. Olivia I really don't know what you see in him. It's me you should be with, I'm the one who can make you..." and then he was leaning in on her, he was about to kiss her she could feel his breath on her face. She brought her arms in front of her and pushed but it only made him come in stronger.

"Demitri," her voice was louder, "Demitri if you don't let me go I am going to scream." She struggled and pushed with all her might, but it was a feeble attempt. He was pushing in on her with twice as much strength. Finally, fearing the worse she took a breath and was about to scream for help when his hand closed around her mouth. He was pushing down hard on her mouth, his other arm on her chest holding his wand to her face.

"Shhh.." he whispered. "There's no need to scream, we're just going to have a little fun." His voice was maniacal and he was breathing heavily as if he were on some kind of rush.

Olivia tried to pry his hand off of her but he only pushed down harder. The pressure around her mouth and her chest was so hard that she was struggling to breath. Her eyes were wide with terror. She had no idea what he was capable of and she did not want to find out. Her mind was racing. Somebody had to come this way and see them. she found herself wishing a professor or prefect would.. And then she saw a flashing green light out of the corner of her eye and Notts' wand flew out of his hand. Taking her chance while he was distracted she ducked out of his arms and ran straight into James.

"James," she struggled. The sight of him with his wand out brought tears to her eyes she wrapped her arms around him, her breath coming out in short whisps. She could hear him whispering soothing words in her ear.

There was another blinding light as Dimitri yelled "Ictus Atollo" and James flew several feet into the air and landed hard onto the ground. "James!" Olivia screamed. She searched the ground frantically and found her wand several feet away but before she could reach it Notts hit her with a spell and knocked her into the wall.

Laughing he turned his attention back to James who was now struggling to his feet. "Potter I'll finally be able to give you what you deserve, Potter" He was about to hit him with another spell when Olivia finally was able to reach her wand. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled. Notts wand flew out of his wand. But that did not seem to bother him. He continued closing in on James and when he reached him he kicked him hard in the stomach.

"This is for my father," he yelled as her brought his foot down on James over and over again.

This time. with no hand over her mouth, Olivia was able to scream for him to stop. She was still screaming and trying to hold Nott's back when the torches of the hallway were finally lit.

A/N: So here it is, the last chapter I am going to post on this site. Apperantly I have some reader's but they are all to shy to comment. Unless by some odd occurance you guys decided to review thanI might continue posting. Here is a little preview of the next chapter:

Harry Potter rushed over to James' side, followed by an attractive witch Olivia assumed was James' mother. "Oh, James!" she cried as she took hold of his hand. My dearest." She kissed his head softly. Olivia stood back not wanting to disturb the scene transpiring before her. Itwasn't untilshe attempted to move that his mother looked up. Her face registered a look of confusion, she obviously hadn't been aware of her presence. Harry Potter on the other hand, had been watching her since the moment he had arrived.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, um, it's just that, well,"Olivia muttered.

"Don't worry dear, Madame Nocturna told that someone had been with him." She looked down at her son. "Do you know what happened?"

Finding her footing Olivia recounted the details of the story. When she was done she looked up at Mr. Potter who was still looking at her with more than mild interest. She suddenly was aware that the Potter's probably wanted to be alone with their son, so she quickly added, "Listen, I don't have to be here anymore. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't alone I should probably go."

"No," Harry said. "I mean, you don't have to go. You can stay."

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Potter quitely. "I'm sorry dear, what is your name?"

"It's Olivia Malfoy, and thank you so much for letting me stay."


	13. In the Eye's of the Enemy

In the Eye's of the Enemy

The hospital ward was quite except for the soft sobs coming from Olivia. She was still shaking involuntary and her heart felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest. Madame Promfrey had offered her a sleeping potion but Olivia had refused it. She had even refused her own bed, taking instead a chair by James instead. The images of the past hour were replaying in her head. The most salient of these being Notts' unrelenting anger as he brought his arms down over james repeatedly. It had taken Nocturna and Donsler a few minutes to aprehend Notts' and even longer to hold Olivia back. As soon as she felt Notts was no longer a threat she imeditately threw herself beside James, who, by then, was so beaten he had lost consciousness. She turned back only once to see Donsler dragging Notts away, Olivia had never seen so much anger in a person's eyes before, it sent a chill down her back. At the hospital, Promfrey had given him a few remedies to restore his broken ribs and to help him relax. His face was still puffy and bruised and Olivia noticed that his breathing was shallow.

She stood up and soaked a towel in a green liquid Promfrey had brought that would reduce the swelling. Olivia dabbed it on James'face and asked herself again why this had happened. It couldn't have been mere jealousy that made Notts' so bestial, she knew there was something else. Everyone else was well aware of the ongoing fued between James and Notts' but could a simple teen rivarly lead to so much violence? She looked down at James again, at least now he was safe. Donsler had imediately escorted Notts to the headmaster's office, there was such a look of disgust on Nocturna's face as he walked passed her that she was sure he would be expelled. Olivia was still standing over James but as she watched Notts walk away she caught his sight one last time, the look in his eyes was that of a lunatics. A chill ran through her body and she struggled to keep the tears in her eyes, she had been right after all, the boy was not right.

After escorting Olivia into the hospital wing Nocturna asked what happened.As she replaid the scene her voice felt distant, as if she was speaking outside ofherself. Olivia explained that after waking up in the library, she made her way to the common room when she ran into Notts. Notts was in the middle of harassing her, while brandishing his wand, when James dissarmed him. She told her how Notts quickly began pelting James with violent spells that sent him across the floor. When at last, Olivia managed to dissarm him, he had restorted to using her fists. Nocturna offered to call her father, but after claiming that she was alright decided she could owl him in the morning, leaving instead to alert James' parents.

Olivia was well aware that upon hearing of their son's incident the Potter's would rush over to Hogwart's at once. That is why when the door opened a while later she was not surprised.

Harry Potter rushed over to James' side, followed by an attractive witch Olivia assumed was James' mother. "Oh, James!" she cried as she took hold of his hand. "My dearest." She kissed his head softly. Olivia stood back not wanting to disturb the scene transpiring before her, when she looked up. Her faced registered a look of confusion, she obviously hadn't been aware of her presence. Harry Potter on the other hand, had been watching her since the moment he had arrived. Olivia looked over at him and for a few seconds Harry's green eyes held hers, she stared back a little unnerved.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, um, it's just that, well," she muttered.

"Don't worry dear, Madame Nocturna told us that someone had been with him." She looked down at her son. "Do you know what happened?"

Finding her footing Olivia recounted the details of the story. When she was done she looked up at Mr. Potter who was still looking at her with more than mild interest. She suddenly was aware that the Potter's probably wanted to be alone with their son, so she quickly added, "Listen, I don't have to be here anymore. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't alone I should probably go."

"No," Harry said. "I mean, you don't have to go. You can stay."

"Of course you can," said Mrs. Potter quitely. "I'm sorry dear, what is your name?"

"It's Olivia Malfoy, and thank you so much for letting me stay."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter stared at each other. Olivia could feel that there was something that they wanted to say. She noticed Mrs. Potter shake her head ever so slightly at her husband and take a seat by the bed. Harry looked over at Olivia and then back at his wife and then sat down as well. For a long time they just sat there, with only the sound of James' struggling breath. Madame Promfrey came in again to check on her patient and once again offered Olivia a bed. She refused it. Lost in thought once more she wanted to ask James parents something and almost as if reading her mind Harry spoke.

"I suppose you want to know why this happened."

"Well actually, sir, I do." She looked down at her hands as she spoke. "I just don't see how, Notts could be capable of this. To be honest, I never saw his feelings for me going any further than a simple crush." She didn't think a simple crush would cause someone to do something so violent. This is what she was trying to explain but it wasn't easy. "What he did tonight was so, awful."

Harry was listening intently. His eyes were focused on James and when he spoke again Olivia sensed anger in his voice. "Demitri's hatred for James had more to do with jealousy. Most of it had to do with his hatred towards me." Olivia looked up at him confused, Mrs. Potter, on the other hand, shook her head and sighed as if she knew all to well what Harry was about to say.

"You see a while back when during the second rise of Voldermort, a group of us brought down a bunch of his supporters. Most of them were sent to Azkaban, but a few of them, those that were willing to, met tragic ends. Notts Senior was one of his most loyal followers and when the time came, he gave his life for his master. I think Demitri Notts blames me for his father's death.

"And he took it out on James," Olivia glanced over at him, her face was hard. The thought of Notts seeking revenge for something that had happened way before his time made her sick. "I just don't see how someone could have so much hatred inside of them."

The Potter's were staring at her with interest, Olivia overcome with the stress of the nights events finally decided to take Madame Promfrey's offer and excused herself to one of the nearest bed. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow and even Mr. and Mrs. Potters frantic whispers did not rouse her from her slumber.

The next morning Olivia was awoken by Pomfrey and a tray of breakfast at the foot of her bed. She wasn't the least bit hungry but she drew up a bit of toast and a glass of juice anyway she glanced over at James' bed and noticed it was empty.

"Madame Promfrey is he gone?" she asked. She assumed that Mr. and Mrs. Potter would take their son home since the holidays were just around the corner but she hadn't expected them to leave so soon.

"Oh yes dear," she answered as she arranged the sheets in the next bed. " Young Mr. Potter woke up feeling a little better this morning so they decided to take him home. I say, a little care from his family might do him a world of good. And you dear? Are you feeling alright?"

Olivia looked down at her arms. She still had bruises from where Notts had grabbed her and her chest still felt a little raw, but beside that, she had nothing to complain about. "Yes," she told Promfrey. "I feel fine."

Madame Promfrey stopped in the middle of fluffing a pillow and looked at Olivia. It was almost as if she was thinking that no one would be okay after going through what she had been through. "Madame Nocturna has excused you from your lessons today," she said as she continued on to the next bed. "You're more than welcomed to stay here or you can return to your common room."

"Thank you," Olivia said gratefully. She was sure that by now some of the kids would have heard about the situation and she did not want to face the stares in class. She figured that other Slytherin who had been with Notts would have told his whole year what had happened. It was also certain that he would make out Notts to be a hero of sort a thought that made Olivia cringe.

She was considering going back to sleep when the door to the rest ward opened. It was a few seconds before she recognized the silvery blonde head of her father making his way to her bed. Unable to contain her emotions, Olivia leaped out of her bed and jumped into her father's waiting arms. The dreadful events from the previous night came flooding out in the form of sobs which were directed into her father's chest. He patted her head lightly and waited until she was calm before he spoke.

"I apparated into Hogsmead as soon as I received the letter this morning," he told her. Olivia sensed him struggling to keep his voice light. "Why didn't you owl me last night?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," she told him keeping her head against his shoulders. "I didn't want you to worry, besides I'm alright."

In that moment Madame Promfrey returned to her bed. When she caught sight of Olivia's father her brows furrowed together as if contemplating but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Mr. Malfoy," she said. "It's wonderful to see you."

"Hello Madame Promfrey," he responded. He too was smiling but Olivia noticed it was a bit strained. "If you don't mind I think I'll be taking Olivia home with me. If you could just tell me where to find Headmaster Mezlormork so I can make the necessary arrangements.

Madame Promfrey agreed to escort Draco to the Headmaster while Olivia went to her room to gather her things. She was a little relieved at the thought of being able to go home early, at least this way she could avoid having to relive the details for those who were sure to ask. Back in her dormitory she did not run into Leslie of Sylvia, she suspected they were still in lessons. Feeling a bit sad at not being able to say goodbye to them she packed up her trunk and made her way out of the common room. A little while later she found her father holding Mozart's cage accompanied by the Headmaster. Aside from the meals she spent in the Great Hall she had not really managed a personal relationship with Mezlormork so the situation was a little bit odd.

"I can't begin to express the regret I feel for what happened to you and Mr. Potter," he told her. His voice was relatively softer than what she was used to but he retained his cool disposition. "I will be explaining your absence to all of your professors and do not worry," he added noticing the panicked expression that crossed Olivia's face, "you will be excused from the rest of your assignments."

Turning his attention to her father Mezlormork continued, "You will be happy to learn, Mr. Malfoy, that your daughter is in perfect standing in all of her subjects. She happens to be the favorite of quite a number of her professors." He smiled at Olivia as both he and her father stared at her.

Embarassed by the praise she was receiving from the Headmaster Olivia turned her attention to the students making their way down the hall. She soon caught sight of Leslie and Sylvia. When they saw her they waved and hurried over to her.

"Olivia," Leslie began, "are you alright? What happened?"

Smiling Olivia was about to begin telling her two friends about the recent events when Mezlormork interrupted her.

"Perhaps Miss Malfoy," he said smiling, "that story can be explained in detail some other time. Right now you and your father should begin making your way home. I'm sure Miss Bradley and Miss Summs will understand." It was more of a demand than a request and Olivia knew better than to disobey. She bit her lip and smiled apoligeticaly to her friends.

Leticia and Sylvia looked from Olivia to her father and then to Mezlormork it hit them that perhaps it wasn't an appropriate time to hear the story. After a quick goodbye with promises of letters and visits Olivia Draco made their way out of the castle accompanied buy the Headmaster. At the exit nearest to the Village of Hogsmead they said another round of goodbyes and made their way to the Three Broomsticks where Olivia and her father were to floo home.

**A/N: I finished this chapter for another sight so I decided to updated here as well. I finally got one review. Please please please tell me what you think.**


	14. Christmas At The Manor

Christmas at the Manor

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Draco asked.

They were sitting in the kitchen of the manor, mugs of hot mead steaming in front of them. Draco had been eyeing Olivia curiously since their arrival but he hadn't asked her a direct question. She supposed it was because he wanted to make sure she was up for the conversation. Although she had anticipated it, her mind still felt fuzzy, she wasn't ready to open up.

When Olivia chose to look out the window, instead of responding, Draco stood up and kissed her gently on the forehead. He knew better than to pressure her into a talk so he left it alone.

"Perhaps tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded slightly.

When he was out of the room Olivia broke down into tears once again. The events were still plaguing her but she didn't want her father to worry so she kept them bottled inside. It would take her a few days before she was able to sleep through the night without the interruption of unwanted nightmares and even longer before she was able to talk about it, without crying, with her father.

"Oli," cried her father from behind the bedroom door. "Wake up, it's Christmas morning!"

Olivia's long, slim body was sprawled out on the bed. There were a number of text books laying open on her sheets and a few crumbled pieces of parchments. She opened up a weary eye and looked around her brightening room. Lazily she sat up on and pushed her homework out of the way. It seemed that the only thing that kept Olivia occupied was her schoolwork, that and the various messages she had received from her friends.

"I'll be down in a minute," she called to her patient father.

As she got dressed for Christmas breakfast Olivia thought about the comforting words her friends had offered her. Sylvia expressed warm words of concern over her and James' well being. Leticia wrote mostly about the anger she felt toward the "Notts character," as she referred to him. Then there was James, whose first letter revealed nothing but genuine concern, regret, and anger over his inability to stop the event from escalating. At that, Olivia responded that if it weren't for him and his valiant efforts she might have been harmed beyond repair. His letters after that were softer, with words of affection and hope of seeing her soon. It was with the help of James, her friends, and her father that she was finally able to put the situation, somewhat, behind her.

The formal dining room had been set up for Christmas breakfast. The chandeliers were lit to the fullest. Rows and rows of holly hung around the room. A second tree had been decorated and set up at the edge of the room. Icicles hung from its branches and twinkled in the soft light of the roaring fire. It was a grand affair, and even though it was only the tree of them, Draco had insisted that Boscos join them, it was a wonderful meal.

In the den, under a rather large Christmas tree was a pile of presents waiting silently to be opened. It was hard for Olivia not to squeal in delight as her father handed her box after box of gifts. She received a color changing cloak from Leticia, a set of peacock quills from Leslie, and a big box of chocolates from Rodrick. James had sent her a package with a blank piece of parchment and a beautiful wooden jewelry box. She put them aside as Draco approached her with a small gift in his hands.

"This is for you," he said as Olivia took the box. "Happy Christmas, Oli."

"Thanks, Daddy," she said excitedly as she tore open the wrapping. In a silver pouch was a white gold locket. The family crest was engraved on the front of its oval shaped charm. She opened it up and found a picture of her father and mother waving up at her.

"You're mother was pregnant when we took that picture," he added.

"Oh Daddy, It's stunning," she walked over and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"Thank you for the photo album it's wonderful," he said as he turned the leather bound book in his hands. Olivia had spent the last few days adding pictures to the album. Most of them were of her and Draco and a few of them included her mother.

"Look," she said as she took the album from her father. "I found some pictures of you, from when you were younger and I put them in there, see? Boscos helped me."

She turned to the first page of the album and pointed to the pictures of her father. They were taken in his time at Hogwarts the small crest was visible on his dark robes. At first she had not recognized her own father in the pictures. It seemed strange and unnatural, that pose after pose, he wasn't smiling. And even when she stared at it, the miniature figure of her father just sulked and crossed his arms, but never once cracked a smile.

Draco looked down upon the album and for a second Olivia was worried that he was upset. A shadow had crossed his face reminding her of the sulking boy in the pictures. But as soon as he turned to the pictures of her mother Draco was smiling once again.

"I love it," he said kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Happy Christmas, Daddy."

After all of the gifts were opened they decided to take a quick stroll through the garden. The sky was a clear, crisp blue and there was a fresh blanket of snow covering the grounds. Although the Manor was beautiful during the spring, with its green gardens full of fragrant flowers, there was a beauty to be found in the gleaming whiteness of the snow. It reminded Olivia of the night she had spent outside of Hogwarts with James, the same stillness, the same winter wonderland.

"Are you happy, Oli?" her father asked after they had walked a short distance.

The question might have been sudden but it did not catch Olivia by surprise. Ever since she had returned to the Manor she had been thinking a lot about how much her life had changed in such a short period of time. And she often caught her father watching her intently, as if trying to get insight into her thoughts. Olivia thought that her father's curiosity over her feelings was well warranted. So much of her life had changed. She had gone through a new school, new people, and a new perspective of her father.

Throughout her life she had known her father only to be a kind and loving individual. He loved her and did everything he could to make her happy. But slowly, Olivia was beginning to realize that the possibility that her father was hiding something was probable, or highly likely. His childhood had been rocky, that she had found out first hand from him, but even so, Olivia felt as though it had not been the whole truth. And then there was his association in Slytherin house, which she was slowly learning, had a warranted reputation.

Although the thoughts on her father were disturbing, Olivia drew strength from the fact that she did not have much more to complain about. She had a social life, an increasing education, and people who loved her. She thought about all of that and held on to it tightly. It was only by doing this that she was able to answer 'yes' honestly.

After a wonderful holiday dinner, Oli sat in the den looking over her gifts. The cloak that Leticia had given her was draped over her shoulders. When she had put it on it had turned into a deep blue color that matched the ribbon on the dress she was wearing. It was an incredible gift. It would be an extremely versatile piece of clothing. She was running a hand lazily over its velvety texture when she saw the piece of parchment James had given her sitting on the table in front of her. Picking it up she examined it closely, to make sure there really wasn't anything written on it. It was completely blank. Unwilling to believe it had been a mistake on James' part Olivia had decided to contact him when something in the fireplace caught her eye. For a brief second, it looked as though she had seen the head of Leticia smiling at her from the flames. Olivia blinked, and looked once again, the face reappeared, realization hit her and she got down on her knees for a closer look.

"Tish?" she laughed. "How are you?"

"Happy Christmas, Olivia!" Leticia's floating head squeaked with excitement. "I just wanted to say thanks for the mirror. It's spectacular! It makes me look positively amazing. Or at least that's what it told me a few minutes ago when I looked through it!"

"I'm so glad you liked it. I figured you needed a little reinforcement in the morning. Oh I've missed you so much! Have you heard from Sylvia?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's still in Canada with her parents. Listen I actually wanted to talk to you. Do you have any plans for New Years?"

"Um, no," she answered truthfully. The topic had not come up. "Why?"

"Well. It's just that, how would you like to come and spend it with me? Here, in California?"

"I-," Olivia thought about it for a moment. It sounded completely amazing. Unlike her father, Olivia was actually interested in traveling. This was a perfect opportunity for her to get started. "That would be wonderful. But, I really don't know what Daddy would say. I guess I could mention it to him."

"Listen," she offered. "If he starts going ballistic on you, tell him my parents are totally cool with it. I can get them to talk to him if you'd like."

"No, let me handle it," Olivia said. She looked towards the den door in hopes of seeing her father. She was eager to run the idea by him. When she saw he wasn't there, she turned back to the fire. "I'll talk to him and then-."

She stopped in mid sentence. Something else had caught her eye. For a brief second, the bright face of her friend had been replaced by James' head.

"Hey," Leticia shouted as if she had just been pushed. "What's going on?"

Olivia watched as Leticia's head was once again replaced by James. This time she heard a tentative "hello." Sudden realization hit her and laughing she said, "Hey Tish? I'll talk to Daddy and I'll get back to you. James is trying to come in."

"Oh! Is that what that was?" she asked. "Kay, I'll be waiting, bye!"

"Bye," Olivia shouted. She waited patiently as James is head reappeared once again. Catching sight of her he smiled.

"Hi there," she told him. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," he added. "Is the network clear?"

"It is now. Talk about call waiting."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's a Muggle thing."

"Oh," he responded with a puzzled look on his face. "Did you get my gifts?"

"Yes! Thank you so much for the jewelry box, it's beautiful. But," she paused. "I think you sent me a spare bit of parchment by mistake."

"No, I didn't," he laughed. "It's a double sided parchment. I've got the other piece. We can send each other message's with it. Look, I'll show you, get your piece."

Olivia found the parchment on the table and grabbed a quill as well.

"I've got mine right here," he told her. "Just watch your piece."

She looked down at the blank piece of paper. After several seconds the neat slanted writing of James began to appear.

_Hello, Olivia. I've missed you._

"That's amazing," she said laughing. "And if I-?"

"Yes," James answered before she asked. "I'll see what you write on my piece. I figured it was a faster way for us to keep in touch. Plus, we can use it at school and no one will notice."

"It's really great," she said laying the paper aside. She looked up at James smiling face and it hit her suddenly, how much she missed him. "I miss you so much," she confessed.

"Me too," he said softly. "But it won't be for long. We'll be back at school soon and then you'll be complaining about having to see my face all the time."

"I won't ever do that," she said, taking a large pillow from the sofa and settling in front of the fireplace. "I like having it around."

"My face?" he joked.

"And every other part of you," she added.

"Well that's good because I'm not planning on leaving you any time soon."

"That's nice to hear. I-"

"Olivia?" her father called from outside the hall.

"Listen," she spoke to James. "I'll talk to you later. I've got to ask my father something." They said their goodbyes and Olivia followed the sound of her father's voice.

"Daddy?" she cried out. She found him in the kitchen with two cups of tea set up on the table.

"Tea?" he asked her.

"Yes, please." She took the steaming cup and sat down directly in front of Draco. The lump developing in Olivia's throat was preventing her from drinking and talking, both of which she was dying to do. The scent of chamomile was enticing and she was dying to ask her father about California. Finally managing to take a small sip, she set the cup down and looked up at her father.

"Daddy, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked taking his wand and pouring out extra cream from its tip.

"Well," she started. "It's just that I just spoke to Leticia. And, well, she sort of invited me to spend new years with her, in California. And I thought maybe, well, do you think I could go?"

"To California?" he asked.

"Yes."

"For New Years?" he repeated.

"Yes." Olivia was starting to get nervous. The conversation was leading to an answer she didn't want to hear.

"Well…," he started, slowly.

"Daddy, it's okay," she added quickly. "Tish has already spoken to her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Bradley said it would be fine. Oh please, Daddy. Do you think, perhaps, I can go?"

"Actually," he smiled. "I was planning a quick trip for that weekend but I was worried about leaving you alone for the holiday. I can only close your grandmother's Swiss account in person. I want to do it before the year begins, it'll be one less thing to worry about."

"Well that just works out perfectly, doesn't it?"

"I guess it does," he answered simply.

Unable to hold her excitement Olivia drank her tea with much more vigor, burning her tongue slightly in the process.

"Send Boscos an owl as soon as you get to Leticia's house. Now, you have the name of the place where I'll be staying. Even though I'll only be staying there a few days do not hesitate to send an owl if there is an emergency. You'll remember to use the express owl, right? Okay, I think that's it. Remember to send an owl as-,"

"Yes, Daddy," she interrupted. "I'll remember." It was the third time that morning that they had gone over the same instructions.

"Of course you will," he told her. "Have a safe trip, Oli. I love you and I'll see you next year."

"Bye, Daddy," she said as she watched him apparate.

As sad as she was watching her father go, Olivia could not contain the excitement she was feeling. Her own trip would take place in just a few hours and she still needed the traveling trunk that Boscos had promised her.

"Boscos," she called out to him. The old man came in from the kitchen, a ring of keys jingling in his hands. Olivia smiled at him and followed as he made his way through the house.

"Right this way, Mi-, Olivia." They had reached the foot of the third floor stairs. Olivia had not been up there and she raised her eyebrows at Boscos for suggesting it. "The trunk," he said as he pointed a red finger towards the top. "It's packed away on the third floor. My knees are much to sore to make the trip. It'll be right in the main room, you'll find it. I shall give you the key."

He turned the bundle of keys until he found the right one and than handed it to Olivia. With the key in her hand she took the steps slowly her curiosity rising at the prospect of finally being able to see the mysterious top floor of the manor. When she reached the top she was met with a dark green door with the letter 'D' engraved in it's center. Olivia slowly traced its intricate grooves as she slipped the key into the brass knob and turned it.

The main room looked exactly like a sitting room. There was a stone fireplace surrounded by small wooden tables and high backed chairs. Most of the big pieces were covered in sheets but the dust was still thick. Glancing around, Olivia found several doors that led out of the room. Putting the thoughts of the trunk aside she turned towards the first door in order satisfy her curiosity.

The bedroom was twice as big as the waiting room and just as dusty. The heavy green drapes made the room as dark as midnight. The fireplace stood empty and the room was cold, like it hadn't been lit in years. Olivia walked over to the drapes in a desperate attempt to let light in. When she reached up and took the velvety fabric in her hand she heard a slight creak of wood and the entire railing came tumbling down. Rushing out of the way as a storm of dust swirled around her, Olivia knocked an empty vase off of the small side table that stood in her way.

"Bugger," she said to herself as she watched it roll under the bed. Leaving the curtain where it fell she got down on the floor and reached out a blind hand for the vase. With only a few dust bunnies in her possession she was about to give up when her fingers came up on something cool and smooth. Closing her fingers around it she pulled it out and stood up.

"Miss Olivia," cried a muffled voice from the bottom floor. "Miss Olivia isn't it about time for you to be on your way?"

"I'll be right down Boscos!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs. The trunk and leather bound book she had found grasped firmly in her hands.

**A/N: please if anyone is actually reading this tell me what you think!**


	15. California Girls

**A/N: I figured I would add this chapter even though i really don't want to cause no one reads my story on this site. Anyways enought of my drunken ramblings.**

California Girls

"You must be Olivia," cried a middle aged woman, her arms taking Olivia into a motherly embrace. "Leticia's told us all about you. Did you have a nice trip? Well of course you did. It was only a few seconds long. Oh, it's great to have you here!"

"Yes, yes, mother," Leticia cried out. "That's all fine and dandy. But give her some room, will you?" Olivia's enthusiastic best friend grabbed her by the hand and led her through the house's living room. "Come on Olivia. Let's put your things away."

"Well alright girls, I'll be right up with some refreshments," cried Mrs. Bradley her voice following them up the stairs.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Leticia squealed as they made their way to the farthest door at the top of the staircase. Pushing the door open Olivia walked into a room that had just been hit by a pack of threstal's, or at least that's what it looked like.

"I like your…room?" she said slowly as she picked up a pair of shorts that had been thrown haphazardly onto the floor.

"Thanks," Leticia said in a clueless manner. "I cleaned it up cause I knew you were coming." She threw herself onto a pile of clothes, under which Olivia could make out the outline of a bed frame. "So, I like totally have our day planned out. We're gonna go to Paradise Cove for an early dinner. It's a restaurant by the beach that's arranged so that every table has a great view of the shoreline and then off to the local dance club, Deviate, to get our groove on."

"I hate to ruin your dance dreams," Olivia interrupted before her friend was deprived of all the air in her lungs. Once she began, it was hard to stop Leticia. "We're only sixteen. How are we supposed to get into a club?"

"Oh, you worry too much." Her hand swiped the air as if trying to rid the room of Olivia's negative thoughts. "It's an underage joint and it just so happens that 'we' are underage. Oh come on, you haven't been to one and Hollywood has some of the best clubs in the world. You aren't going to pass up a chance like this, are you?"

Olivia didn't have to think twice about it. She accepted Leticia's invitation to the States for the sole purpose of trying new things and a club was definitely novel to her. "Okay," she finally said. "I may be a worry wart, but I haven't gone daft. Sounds brill!"

"Let's get ready then!" Leticia hopped out of bed and began clamoring around the room like a chicken with its head chopped off.

Two hours, a light denim skirt, white puffy jacket paired with slouchy boots, and a straightening charm, later, Olivia was set to go. Anticipating the day's events Olivia had been prepared. Packing only the things she was willing to wear. Leticia, on the other hand, was as indecisive as a kid in a toy shop. Her pile of clothing was growing higher as she rejected piece after piece. Finally, with the insistence of Olivia that she looked fine (plus, a little help from the mirror which cried out 'fabulous!') Leticia was ready with a corduroy mini and a pair of laced up boots. In a nod to the great California weather, the girls were layered in clothing and ready to hit the city.

Malibu was unlike any Muggle city Olivia had ever been in and Paradise Cove was unlike any Muggle restaurant she had ever visited. The quaint, but posh, eatery was located at the end of a pier in the middle of the Malibu Beach coast line. And aside from the tasty menu, the girls and Mrs. Bradley enjoyed the beautiful sunset the horizon was presenting them. It was at this time that Olivia realized how different life was for Leticia, being Muggle born. Unlike life at Hogwarts where all conversations centered on magic, Leticia and her mother talked about ordinary things, things that Magic folk sometimes took for granted.

"Promise me girls," Mrs. Bradley insisted looking at both of them with a serious twinkle in her eye. "Promise me that you'll be careful at the club tonight."

"We will Mrs. Bradley," Olivia offered.

"Mom, you know it isn't that big a deal. Security is tight at Deviate and we're pretty mature for our age. Aren't we Olivia?"

Olivia nodded in assurance but Mrs. Bradley continued, "It isn't you two I'm worried about. Hollywood is just filled with weirdo's."

"Oh mother! You aren't still going on about that guy, are you?"

"What guy?" Olivia asked feeling out of the loop.

"Well, you see. A while back we took a shopping trip to Hollywood and Mum was harassed by a guy with a bright blue mohawk. He kept asking her if she had given any thought to life on other planets and if she would be willing to give up her earthly possessions for a life of true happiness, on Saturn. It was hilarious!"

"I don't think it was that funny!" Mrs. Bradley said with a sour look on her face. "Besides he was covered in tattoos and he had too many piercing's on his face!"

"Your daughter can turn a frog into a rabbit and you think jewelry is weird?" Leticia asked a look of obvious shock on her face. "That makes no sense."

Olivia sighed the topic of magic had finally come up and as she was beginning to realize, the Bradley family was quite comfortable with it.

Dinner was followed by a short and rushed walk down the pier. Olivia was mesmerized by the beauty of the darkening water, complimented by the equally dark sky. The pale sand was almost as bright as the twinkling stars. With each breath of sea air she took in, Olivia made a silent promise to come back and visit. But as she took in the ocean's vastness, Leticia complained about being late, so the group finally headed back.

"What!"

"What's your name!"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you!" Olivia glanced around for Leticia and found her cutting through the crowd towards the bar. Shrugging her shoulders at the frustrated young man, she followed her.

"Don't ever leave me alone again," she called to Leticia's back. Exhausted from their long round of dancing she sat down on one of the wooden stools. "That guy back there kept asking me where I was from. He thought my accent was 'hot'

"Which one was it? The guy who kept accidentally bumping into us? Or the one who stopped and stared when we walked by?"

"Not funny," Olivia said, but laughed anyway. "Is it always like this?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered, and then quickly added, "but that's what happens when you get a bunch of good looking girls together. The guys go crazy. Just do what I do, ignore them. They won't flirt with you if they think your mean." She handed her an electric blue liquid. "Here, drink this."

Olivia grabbed the tall cool glass and sniffed it curiously. "What is this?" she asked. Leticia was already halfway done with hers.

"It's Redbull and blueberry soda. It's yummy and loaded with caffeine."

Leticia wasn't lying. When Olivia was done with her drink, which was rather fast, they headed back to the dance floor. With the caffeine running through her system she was ready for another round of dancing. The place was packed and everyone kept bumping into each other, but Olivia didn't mind. The music was loud and she was having an awesome time. When at last, Leticia pointed at her muggle wristwatch and nodded, Olivia didn't want to go, but fearing Mrs. Bradley's lecture on staying out to late, they left the club.

Outside, the club crowd was gathered and the bright lights of Hollywood lit up their faces as they walked. She didn't want the night to end, considering she was having such a wonderful time. In fact, if James had been there it would have been the perfect day. In order to avoid feeling sad, Olivia decided the she would owl him in the morning. When the girls arrived back at the Bradley house, Mrs. Bradley welcomed them as if they had just survived a war. And in order to celebrate their safe return from 'that wretched city', she made the girls cocoa and sent them up to bed.

"Tomorrow, Leticia began as they started getting ready for bed, "we'll owl the boys to let them know we're still alive. I'm sure Rod is going to give me a hard time for not writing him. He's such a cute jealous boyfriend sometimes."

"You really like him, don't you?" Olivia asked as she turned down the comforter.

Leticia stopped and tilted her head in thought. "You know what? I think I do. Nobody has ever got me like he has, you know? It might have something to do with the fact that we both know magic, but who knows."

They both laughed and jumped into bed. Although it was the middle of the night neither girl was the least bit tired. So in the stillness of the room and with only the dim light of the moon entering through the window, the girls continued talking about the most important thing currently on their minds, boys.

"I understand," Olivia added turning to face her best friend. "It's like with me and James. Even though we only just met, I feel like I've known him all my life. I know it sounds cliché, but it's true. It's like he's another part of me."

Leticia sighed beside her best friend. She was staring up at the ceiling lost in thought. "I don't think it's cliché at all. I think it's beautiful."

"I just hope it last's forever."

"It will, Olivia. Just have faith."

"Wake up, Olivia. Wake up!" Leticia was shaking her best friend who was wrapped tightly in the comforter. Her face buried deep beneath the white sheets.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked opening a tired eye and staring curiously at her best friend.

"It's six forty five. Quick get up and put this on! I want you to see something."

Olivia looked around the bed for the rag Leticia had just thrown her. Looking down she noticed it wasn't a rag, but the top of a two piece bathing suit. "Swimming, at this time? It's the middle of winter! Are you crazy?"

"Yes!" Leticia said hurriedly. "And if you don't hurry we'll miss the sunrise! Come on!"

Slowly, Olivia got out of the warm bed and changed into the swimsuit. She followed Leticia quietly down the stairs and into the living room.

"Oh don't look so horrified," Leticia said, noticing the grim expression on Olivia's face. "The pool is heated." The switch to the back patio was turned on and the black bottom pool was lit up. Just like Leticia had said, the pool was heated. Olivia could see the steam rising in swirls into the morning air.

"Come on, I promise that once we're in you'll thank me."

On the pool deck the girls dropped their towels and with the count of three jumped in. Once again the feeling of being submerged into a bathtub full of warm water came over Olivia. But this time, she hadn't needed the Warming Drought. When her head broke the surface she found Leticia floating lazily nearby. Taking a cue, Olivia turned over and looked up at the dark sky. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Leticia turned over and started swimming towards the pools edge.

The swimming pool, and Leticia's house, was located on the edge of a cliff. And the cliff gave anyone standing in the backyard an amazing view of the ocean. As the sky began to brighten, Olivia finally saw what had made Leticia drag her out of bed. Slowly, the sun began to peak over the horizon and with each passing second, the sky along with the water changed into a variety of colors. There were soft shades of pink and orange followed by glowing reds. It was amazing.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" Leticia whispered. "This is why my mother wanted this house, for this view."

"I'm glad you got me out of bed for this.'

Feeling a lot more energized, the girls decided to swim laps. They were having such a good time that they hadn't realized how long they'd been in the water. When Mrs. Bradley came out to check on them it was almost nine.

"Come on girls, breakfast," she called out to them.

Deciding to continue swimming after they had finished eating and waiting the sufficient amount of time, the girls stayed in their swimming gear. Mrs. Bradley displayed her excellent culinary skills by making all of Leticia's favorites. There were pancakes, fresh fruit, and even a little bit of bacon. It was a pleasant enough meal but the girls were eager to get back in the water.

"Come on Olivia," Leticia said finishing the last bit of her fruit. "Let's wait in the other room for our food to go down. We'll go in the Jacuzzi next."

"Okay. I've got to go to the loo first."

Olivia went to the restroom while Leticia excused herself for the living room. In front of the mirror Olivia admired her reflection. Leticia's silver swimsuit made her eyes stand out. She considered asking her father for one, but wondered what he would think about her wearing it. She was about to run her hand over her semi dry hair when she heard a scream. Running into the room, she was hit by a peculiar scene. Leticia was standing with a small sofa pillow, trying desperately to cover up her exposed body. In the fire place, Rodrick's head was staring in shock.

"Rodrick!" Leticia screamed.

"Leticia?" Rodrick cried.

"Rodrick?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia?"

"Leticia!"

"Olivia!"

"James!" Rodrick called to someone on his side of the fireplace.

"James?"

"Leti-I mean what are you two wearing?" Rodrick asked turning towards Leticia's fireplace once again.

"They're swim suits," Olivia answered, aware that Leticia's struggle with the tiny pillow was preventing her from responding.

"You go swimming in that? You're hardly covered and it's the middle of winter."

"The pool is heated and this is L.A., remember?" Leticia had finally given up her futile attempt at covering herself and was now staring at her boyfriend with her hands on her hips. "And what are you thinking sneaking up on me like that! You scared me half to death!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't know you were going to be roaming your house in your unmentionables!"

"It's a bikini, and I don't like being surprised thank you very much!"

"I can see that now, but don't you think I'm the one who had more of the surprise here? I mean, look at the state of you two!" He was smiling and a second later the whole group broke out into laughter.

"…mate, what's all the racket?..."

"James," Rodrick's head spun out of the fireplace and was replaced by James. "Take a look at that."

"Hey girls!" His smile quickly faded as he looked up at the girls. "What are those!"

"Oh! Don't you start," Leticia said exasperated. "Now will you please tell me why my sweet boyfriend scared the wits out of me? What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that myself," added Olivia. She was fully aware of James' eyes on her so she leaned in closer so he could get a better look.

"Huh?" he said distractedly. "Oh, right! I think Rod wants to invite you two over for the party tonight. His mum and dad always throw a killer New Years bash. It'll be fun!"

"Party eh? I don't know, Olivia. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't pass up a party."

"Okay," Leticia decided. "We're in."

"Great! I'll just tell-Hey don't push!"

James head quickly disappeared and Rodrick's suddenly spun into view.

"Sorry mate," he called out to his side of the network. "I just wanted to get another good look. So what's it called again, a Tahiti?"

"Bikini!" she called out laughing.

"Does every body in L.A. dress like that?"

"Oh yes Rod. We all love to walk around half naked in the middle of winter. It takes the edge off of life. Now quit drooling and tell us what time you want us there. Are your parents alright with it?"

"There will be so many people around, they won't know the difference. But don't worry. I might have mentioned something about inviting some friends over. It won't be a problem. Get here around eight and please, don't change your clothes."

Leticia picked up the pillow from the floor and was about to hurl it at Rodrick when he spun out of view. Left standing in the middle of the room in their bathing suits, the girls' heads began to spin in anticipation.

_Several hours later…_

"Ready?" Leticia asked as Olivia nodded her head in response. "I'll go first and meet you there. This is going to be so much fun!" She grabbed a handful of the green powder and yelled, "Avenida de Noche!" The fireplace burst into flames and Leticia spun out of view.


End file.
